Hopeless fate: Bleeding
by Slap
Summary: Sesshomaru must flee after being betrayed by his people. Warning:M/M, rape, Mpreg, Ooc.Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha caracters and I do not make money out of this story. Next update will be around the end of December.
1. Prologue

Rewritten prologue

Ha...ha...ha... The male's breathing cadence was broken. At each difficult inhalation his chest rose with a different rhythm. He hissed as he took another breath. The pain was unbearable. It was the worst he had ever felt and it made him think that fire was burning his body from the inside. The aching, like liquid lava, slowly spread from his torso to set aflame the rest of his body. It seemed strange for him to be undergoing such suffering while he wasn't physically injured. He had even touched his rib to make sure they weren't broken, nor his lung perforated.

Resting beside a tree, he raised a trembling hand to his face and, by this gesture, revealed two red marking on his wrists. As he wiped the sweat from his forehead, he grazed the blue crescent moon on it, which drew a slight moan from his parted lips. His withdrawing arm brushed his long silver hairs and some of them caught in his fingers. The man, if you could call him that, was beautiful. Some passing stranger, after having stolen a glance at him, could have confounded him with a stunning young woman because of his more than refined feature. The blue moon on his forehead wasn't the only display his physical appearance had to offer. On each of his cheek were paint two blood red marking, as well as one red stripe on his eyes lids. His normally piercing glaze, now filled with pain, was golden. As for his ears, they were pointed in an elvish way.

If one took the time to do a closer inspection, he would have noticed that the creature was indeed male and not female. The demon - he obviously wasn't human - was dressed in a white kimono with red honeycomb and flower crest decorating the collar and the sleeves. His lower body was covered by a Sashinuki hakame, gathered at his ankles to produce a ''ballooning'' effect. Over his kimono was a black armor. It included a spiked pauldron covering his left shoulder and attached to the upper section of the cuirass. Around his right shoulder, was the moko-sama, a large billowing collection of white fur. As for his footwear, it was simply a flat pointed ankle-high boots. At his side laid his two swords, Tenseiga and Bakuseiga.

Raising his head, Sesshomaru gazed at the sky and wondered about the length of time that had flowed since he had collapse beside the tree. He knew that it had been a long wait and that he had to move before... before HE appears. His skin rose as the simple thought of that. He, the mighty Lord Sesshomaru was afraid. No, he wasn't; he was NOT afraid. He repeated that same thought over and over again inside his mind, trying to fool himself. After all, his present state didn't allow much liberty to defend his person. That fact was as humiliating than terrifying.

How did he come to this? If only he wasn't cursed by... by this condition that he had inherited from his mother, he wouldn't have been in this state. He would have been the Sesshomaru everyone had in mind and he wouldn't have been betrayed and oh, how much this betrayal burned at him. He had lost everything in one day: his title, his pride and his love as he was forced to flee. His tormented mind hadn't kept count of the passing time as he wandered helplessly around the land. Days and nights seemed to melt together. He had to seek help, but where would he find some? That, he didn't know. His brother...yes, Inuyasha might be able to help him.

The youkai gathered all the remaining energy that his throbbing body had to offer and raised slowly on his feet, helping his ascension by grabbing the tree with weak arms. As every cell that was his trembled, he attempted to walk. He put an uncertain foot in front of him and when he didn't crumble beneath it, he put another one and repeated the same cadence until his body was able to keep going at a slow rhythm. At a normal walking speed, Inuyasha was about six hour from where he was. Unfortunately, his state didn't allow such a speed. Who knew how long it would take him to reach his destination? Normally he would have rest until he was able to continue, but he couldn't afford it now; not with HIM pursuing his trail. His wavering limbs kept moving him at a slow pace, but Sesshoumaru came abruptly to a stop. Right there, behind him, he could sense a tremendous amount of youki flaring in his direction. The beating of his heart increased dramatically. NO! It couldn't be. He didn't want it to be. Choking, he slowly turned his body in the direction of the energy and his heart almost stopped at the sight greeting him. There he was, the man he didn't want to see, the man he didn't want to be found by.

'' I found you, Sesshoumaru'' said the male with a sweet voice, almost too sweet for the grin he wore on his face.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Warning: Story might contain Male on Male relations, rape, Mpreg and much more. If you do not like, do not read. You have been warned.

Note: English is not my mother tongue so bare with me for the mistakes.

Here are some details even thought I won't use them much in this chapter.

''Speaking ''

'Thinking'

For my story, I assumed that Kagome returned to her time, so she is not in the story.

PS: It wouldn't be M/M if she was still here.

Oh and I know you are gonna hate me because I won't explain what happens after the prologue in x number of chapter, but please let me live if you wanna know.

I'm actually surprise that people actually review it so quikly. I didn't expect that to happen, but thanks for doing so.

...and on with the story

**Chapter 1: Do remember part 1**

_1 year before _

''Sesshomaru-sama!'' cried the small green imp-like youkai in the brownish kimono.

'' Sesshomaru-sama! Where are you my Lord! ''

Holding on the Staff of two head, the youkai was running about in every sense, dragging a two headed dragon behind him. The green thing named Jaken was more than ugly. He was repulsive. His round big yellow eyes took about the fourth of the place he had on his face. His mouth was triangular and stock out of his more than little ovular mug. He wore on the top of his head something you could call a black hat.

'Oh my Lord, did you abandon me? Me your more faithful servant' he thought. No, his Lord wouldn't do that. Jaken stopped his running abruptly. He wouldn't, would he? No, his great Lord wouldn't do this to him. Ha, his mind was threatening his loyalty to his Lord. Almost sinfully, he picked up with his shrivelled hand a blue flower and climbed on Ah-Un, the two head dragon who had also stopped and was resting on the grass.

For the dragons, the sight of Jaken was not a new one. He was always babbling something about the greatness of Sesshomaru and his loyalty for his Lord and if not this, he would go on about how the simple thought of the filthy half-breed brother of his Lord, Inuyasha, was melting his mind and was insulting, for he was still breathing the same air as his Lord Sesshomaru. Ah-Un didn't understand why he was still going on about Inuyasha. The relation between him and Sesshomaru had improved since the defeat of Naraku. Sure, it wasn't brotherly love and all, but still they didn't try to kill each other each time they saw the other. It was a good thing, for he was more than tired of the sight of those two battling. If Sesshomaru wanted to kill Inuyasha before, he wasn't sure of that. Sure, the daiyoukai had beat up his brother pretty good and vice-versa, but he never did give the killing stike. Well whatever, resting is two head on the ground he decided to sleep while Jaken was doing who knows what on his back.

000

Sesshomaru was walking gracefully across the forest. He had left Jaken alone with Ah-Un about two hours before to visit Rin. That little toad had a gift to irritate him, so he left him behind. Now, he was returning from the village he had left her, tree years before, right after the defeat of Naraku. She didn't travel with him anymore; it was too risky for her and he couldn't bring her to live with him, surrounded by hostile demons. So, he let her lived with humans, with this Kaede women that Inuyasha knew. It was the best choice to make. There, she could live with her own people and learn to be a respectable woman.

He remembered the first time he saw her, this little and fragile girl. She had found him in the woods after he had been badly injured by Inuyasha, consequence of one of his battle with his brother. Inuyasha had blown him with Tetsusaiga, one of the swords of their father, after he had discovered the wind tunnel. The only reason he had lived was because Tenseiga had protected him. Although he had snubs her, she had visited him regularly. She even had attempted to take care of him. She regularly brought him food – human food that he didn't eat - and even stole it for him. She had, one day, been caught stealing fish for him in the human village and was beaten for it. Her face was wounded and he had idly inquires about her injuries. The reaction she gave him for this simple inquiry surprised him. She had happily worn on her face a big smile; as if it meant the world that he had taken an interest in her welfare. One fact was strange; she never spoke to him during this time, only speaking with hand gestures and smiles. Then, one day, recovered from his wounds he had smelled her blood and had followed its trail. He found her there, lying bloody and dead on the ground. She had been killed by the wolves of the wolf-demon Koga. He had, for the first time, felt a strange grip on his heart. As he remembered the beautiful smile she had given him, he had ''retested'' Tenseiga by using its power to resurrect her. His eyes had widened in surprise when she came back to life. As he was walking away, leaving Jaken dumbfounded, she had followed him. He never had stated his feeling for her but he had always been overprotective of her. She was like his child, his daughter.

This time, as a gift, he had brought her a jade pendant, figuring a howling dog. As he had reached the border of the human village where she lived, he had seen his brother looking up at the sky to observe him in his flight. Inuyasha had simply snorted at him and returned sulking about his cursed fate that had leaved him, once again, without his intended lover, Kagome. She had disappeared, he didn't know where, soon after the defeat of Naraku.

Urrrgg, Naraku. The simple thought of Naraku had him flare in anger. This HALF-BREED had dared tried to absorbed him to gain his power. As if a pathetic anyou, one who was originally human, could contain the extent of his power.

Well, when he had reached Rin she had run to him while shouting his name. When he gave her the gift, she rewarded him with one of her adorable smile. Soon after, he had left.

And here he was, passing through the forest in search of the stupid toad Jaken. At least with this pathetic excuse of a youkai he could vent his anger. The thought of tormenting Jaken brought on his face an almost imperceptible smile. The sight of this smile would have made any who saw it tremble in fear because the daiyoukai of the western lands almost never smiled. And if he did so, it wasn't a good sign for the one who it was intended to.

000

Jaken was seated comfortably on Ah-Un back. While the dragon was sleeping, he was dismembering the beautiful flower he held in his hand – making him seem even uglier than he was.

'' He would '' He said while pulling out one petal.

'' He would not '' He continued, pulling another one. This wasn't the first time he used this technique to answer a question to his dilemma. The last time he had tried it was when his Lord Sesshomaru had tested Tenseiga on him by cutting him with the sword. Wanting to know if his lord had tried knowing he wouldn't be killed or not by this, he had dismembered a flower only to have it say what he didn't want it to say.

'' He would, he would not, he would, he would not, he would... '' Jaken was still going on, pulling one petal after another. He paused, looking horrified at the last petal. Reaching with a trembling green hand, he pulled it while saying the traitorous words HE WOULD.

''NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LORD SESSHOMARU! HOW COULD YOU ABANDON ME? MY LORD, AM I NOT THE MOST DEDICATED SERVENT YOU HAVE? WHY! WHY! YOU UNGRATEFUL DOG! '' He began shouting tragically as he rose on the back of Ah-Un. The dragon, having been waked up by him, looked at Jaken with exasperated eyes. The toad never stopped to impress him with his stupidity.

'' WHY MY LO...'' He was interrupted by a low voice saying his name with calm. Jaken looked up and was greeted by the magnificent sight of his Lord standing before him in all his glory. Ha, his Lord was back, oh no he had to say something.

'' Lord Sesshomaru, it isn't what you think it is. I never said that you abandoned me, or that you were ungrateful, nor...'' He began.

'' Jaken '' Interrupted Sesshomaru.

'' Yes my Lord '' He answer fearfully.

'' Shut up '' Added Sesshomaru.

'' As you wish my Lord '' Muttered Jaken.

Sesshomaru then began walking and got past him. Jaken, as always, followed him with Ah-Un behind.

000

They were walking for about 20 minutes and Jaken didn't know where his lord was leading them, as always, he was left in the dark. Taking a chance he said:

'' Lord Sesshomaru, I may be too bold, but may I ask you where we are going? ''

Without pausing or lookin back, Sesshomaru answered, with an almost annoyed voice. '' I need to bathe ''.

As if this short answer was actually an answer for the place they were going, Jaken didn't ask more. It wouldn't do to anger his Lord.

Soon after, they stood beside a pond. Sesshomaru took his sword out and laid them on the ground. He began to undress himself, only to stop almost immediately. In his back he could sense two expecting eyes looking at him with a lustful glint in them. He didn't need to look behind to know that those eyes belonged to Jaken. Jaken was always looking at him like that. One time, he had even surprised the toad masturbating himself while shouting his name. The sight of it had disgusted him to the point that is mind sill wasn't healed.

Between his claws, a rock appeared. Sesshomaru threw it in the direction of Jaken. He heard a small grunt as the rock connected brutally with the head of his servant. Satisfied, he said each word flowing slowly from his mouth:

'' Jaken, leave me. ''

'' Yes my Lord '' Answered Jaken, pressing a hand on his forehead, where the rock had hit him. There, a big swollen lump was beginning to form. Disappointed to miss the show, Jaken turned leisurely and walked away to where Ah-Un was. The dragon was at least intelligent enough to know not to spy on his Lord while he was bathing.

Finally undressed, Sesshomaru slipped in the pond. The water was lukewarm and caressed his skin. Relaxing his muscle, he leaned his body and head against a rock and closed his eyes. It was good to finally be able to relax without having to worry about anything. At his home, he would have had to fill a mountain of paper, all containing things he deemed not deserving of his attention. But as Lord of the Western Lands, he had to do it; it was his responsibility. And if he didn't do it, he would have the council of elders bugging him all days long. Well, not that they weren't already doing so. Ha, those elders, they were always whining about something and getting on his nerve. But what was worse was the fact that he couldn't do a thing. He couldn't kill them to get rid of them. They were his allies and before that they were his father's allies. Killing them would only lead to a civil war and he wanted to avoid that. The only solution he had found was to escape his duty when they were becoming a burden by slipping out unseen and relaxing somewhere in the forest. Soon he would have to return to theses duty of his, but not for now.

Raising a hand, he pushed the hair falling on his face behind his pointed ears.

'' Heuhumm'' The sound of someone coughing had him snap his eyes open.

There stood a man as tall as him. He was handsome, his face harbouring two blue stripes on his right cheek and one on each of his brown eyes. His hairs were raven black and would have felled on his shoulders if they weren't strap in a ponytail.

Sesshomaru's eyes slightly widened. How could have someone manage to snuck up on him without him noticing his presence? It was impossible; it had never happen before. Quickly, the daiyoukai rose on his feet, his green energy whip appearing in his hand.

**T.B.C**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Warning: Story might contain Male on Male relations, rape, Mpreg and much more. If you do not like, do not read. You have been warned.

Note: English is not my mother tongue so bare with me for the mistakes.

And no, this is still not the continuation of the prologue. I've estimated that it should be in around maybe six or ten chapters.

So be patient and please, don't kill me before that because even if I've already written the continuation, I still want to be able to post it. LOL.

**Chapter 2: Do remember part 2 **

_Still one year before the prologue_

_Sesshomaru's eyes slightly widened. How could someone have managed to sneak up on him without him noticing his presence? It was impossible; it had never happen before. Quickly, the daiyoukai rose on his feet, his green energy whip appearing in his hand._

'' Hé beautiful, what's the rush? '' Asked the man with an amused tone.

He obviously wasn't referring to the whip of light that Sesshomaru pointed at him. His eyes were focused on the lower body of the daiyoukai.

Sesshomaru was too concentrated on gauging this new youkai to see where said youkai was looking. Sure, the man was beautiful, not in an effeminate way, as he was, but in a manlier way.

There was no doubt about the sex of the creature in front of him. It was male and it seemed powerful; powerful enough to have snuck up on him. His eyes stopped at the sight of the sword the youkai wore at his side. The energy concealed in it seemed more evil than the sword tokijin he had once possessed.

When Sesshomaru heard the youkai speaking to him again, he looked at him in the eyes; at least he tried but failed as he realized that said youkai was looking not at his face, but at his lower body. His eyes narrowed as he looked down on his own body to where the stranger was so obsessively looking.

Between his legs, his member hung loose, bared for all to see. Feeling more than a bit embarrassed, Sesshomaru tried to contain his emotion. He might have had fool the outsider if it weren't for the tinge of rose that his cheeks held.

'' How dare you talk to this Sesshomaru like this '' He answered in a low menacing voice.

'' Oh, so your name's Sesshomaru. The Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands? Such luck I have to stumble upon you while searching for a bathing place. By the way, my name is Kateshi. Care if I join you? Your invitation is quite tempting '' Said the other while referring to the daiyoukai still showing member.

By the time he had finished to talk, Sesshomaru's eyes were bleeding red. How dare he! How dare he mock him in such a way. Him, the Lord of these lands! He would pay for this affront with his life. With a motion as fast as the wind, the daiyoukai raised his hand and swiped the whip in the way of the offender, aiming to cut down his head.

Missed was the word that rung in his head as he felt no resistance under his whip. He had missed?

Kateshi, as he had named himself, was looking at Sesshomaru, a smile spreading wide on his face.

'' Well sexy boy, I think it's time I go '' then, in a flash, he was gone.

Sesshomaru looked at the site where the youkai was standing seconds ago. As if taking off would save him from his wrath. Slowly, the daiyoukai got out of the pond and began do dress himself.

Now dressed, he sniffed the air and picked up the sweet and spicy smell of Kateshi. Strangely, the smell awoke within him a tingling feeling. Not knowing what it was, he brushed it off and ran in the direction of the smell.

000

Kateshi felt the air brush around his face. He was running fast, but not at full speed. He wanted the daiyoukai to catch up to him. It had been so fun to tease him. All of his almost concealed reactions were such a priceless sight and he didn't want it to stop now.

He had to admit that Sesshomaru had a stunning physical. His body was muscular and toned; all well proportioned as if it was a work of art from the gods. And his well engorged member was just another divine sight. Just thinking about it made his body ache with need. Oh, how he would like to burry himself within that body.

He had heard rumour about how beautiful and powerful the daiyoukai was, but he didn't expect him to be that beautiful, nor for him to be exactly his type. As for the powerful part, he didn't doubt that he would soon discover how true this part of this rumour was.

He started laughing, the wind still rushing in his visage. Sensing the other not far behind him, he began to speed up.

Sesshomaru did the same as he saw the other augmenting rapidly his rhythm. There was no way that this youkai could exceed him in speed, nor in any other things for that matter.

He could see the silhouette becoming bigger and bigger at each passing seconds. Soon he would be upon him and would slice down the impertinent twit.

Kateshi knew that the daiyoukai was almost upon him and brace himself for whatever said youkai had plan to do.

Sesshomaru bared his claw, releasing the poison within them, then blow them at the object of his anger. He saw the other turn around and bloc the oncoming blow with his own claws.

Before knowing it, Sesshomaru felt, more than he saw, claws right in front of his face, advancing at a threatening pace.

**T.B.C.**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor anything else for that matter. Sniff, sniff...

Warning: Story might contain Male on Male relations, rape, Mpreg and much more. If you do not like, do not read. You have been warned.

Note: The fight scene was hard to write and I hope I didn't ruin it.

**Chapter 3: Do Remember Part 3**

Jaken was seated beside Ah-Un. After his Lord had asked him to leave to take his bath in peace, much to the toad dismay, he had return to the place he had previously left the dragon. Ah, his Lord couldn't possibly understand how heartbreaking it had been for him do to so. To miss the chance to admire the splendorous body of his Lord was more than heartbreaking. This word couldn't even begin to equal the pain he had felt and steel felt. It was demoralizing no, it was depressing no, shattering; no, no, NO! It was soul-destroying! Yes this was the word. It was making justice to his emotion.

While he was congratulating himself on the finding of the word, he rose on his feet and looked lustfully at the direction where his Lord was. He could easily picture the daiyoukai resting in the pond, his back lying against a rock; his long wet hair sticking and dripping water on his well toned muscles and his lower body barely hidden by the water. His gazed was now hazy, as if he had gone to the land of the dreamers and his mouth was wide open, saliva dripping from the left corner of his orifice.

Ah-Un who was feeding on the green grass turned his eyes on the side. He saw the toad drooling for some reason and deemed it to be one who most certainly was ridiculous. Disregarding Jaken, he returned to his feeding.

Snapping out of the trance he was in, Jaken began formulating the perfect plan. The plan that could let him peek on his Lord without said Lord noticing. First he would disguise his scent with that of a rabbit and then he would... He scratched his right cheek while finishing his plan. He was now ready to execute it. After masking his scent, he went with slow step to the pond. Slightly trembling behind a bush, he raised his head. Uh? The pond was empty and his Lord's clothing weren't on the ground.

'' LORD SESSHOMARU! WHERE ARE YOU MY LORD! '' He screamed, his lungs nearly exploding.

'' NO MY LORD, DID YOU LEFT ME AGAIN! '' He continued, running about. He then stopped, thinking for a bit and took off soon after in the direction of Ah-Un.

'' Come Ah-Un, we must seek Lord Sesshomaru. ''

000

_Sesshomaru felt, more than he saw, claws right in front of his face, advancing at a threatening pace._

Sesshomaru moved his head, nearly avoiding the claws aiming at him. Bright blood erupted from his right cheek. He lashed a deadly swipe, but it was met with no resistance at all, as if he had claw at light.

At the same time, a blade shot at the left side of his chest. Sesshomaru leapt aways. He looked at Kateshi who had drawn his sword and he did the same. Bakuseiga rang the most glorious sound and let sparks of light flying out as it was drawn from its scabbard.

With red menacing eyes piercing trough the other demon, he kicked off the ground without a sound and in a split second after, a gleam of light was coming right at Kateshi. The light grew longer at each passing second, only to be effortlessly deflected by Kateshi's own gleam of light. The two swords met in midair, clashing with a painful sound.

Kateshi and Sesshoumaru were both still slashing theirs sword in midair, from time to time touching the ground to roughly immediately kick the ground with one foot and leap in the air again. Their hearts were pounding like steam of flowing magma erupting from a volcano.

The daiyoukai flew down like white wind, going straight into the right side of his opponent and slashed his blade downwards. Before it could land, the strike was stopped. Not losing time while their blades were still connected, Sesshomaru lashed his other arm, baring his deadly poisonous claws at the others face. Moving its head not fast enough to escape all the impact of the hit, two long gashes appeared on kateshi's left cheek. Their redness stood out with the two blue stripes he had on his right cheek.

Hissing in pain, Kateshi took a step back from Sesshomaru. He raised his right sleeve and wipes the poison that was eating his flesh. Now that the pain was forgotten, he gave the daiyoukai an innocent smile, as if he was a child playing with his toys.

'' I must say, Sesshomaru, that you are as strong as the rumours tell.'' He said.

Not even one second after, Sesshomaru's blade sprang and appeared where empty space was before.

'' I didn't expect you to be able to make me bleed. I thought you were just another daddy's and mommy's boy. '' He added while blocking the blow with difficultly because of the strength with which Sesshomaru had put behind it.

'' As if you could best this Sesshomaru in a fight. '' Answer the daiyoukai after exchanging another blow.

At this, Kateshi's silver blade disappeared from Sesshomaru sight only to reappear in a blur in front of him. The daiyoukai, even with his speed couldn't move fast enough to block it. While raising his sword, he glared at the blade coming closer and closer to his body to only stop right in front of his heart. Kateshi had stopped his blade from delivering the lethal strike.

'' Hummm... As if I could; quite an answer one should expect one you, my lord. '' He replied, smilling.

Sesshomaru dumbfounded that he hadn't been able to predict the movement, had jumped back. Now, 15 feet separated them. At this distance, one of them would have to take a leap before either could make an effective strike.

'' Why the sudden honorary? '' Asked Sesshomaru, a glint of curiosity in his voice.

'' Why not? After all, you are my Lord, Lord Sesshomaru '' He answered, still wearing an innocent smile on his face.

'' This Sesshomaru is? ''

'' Yes, after all, I am Kateshi Kataragi, son of Lord Nobu Kataragi ''

At this, Sesshomaru sworn mentally. Not that old nerve wreaking man from the council of elders. Did fate hate him? Now he couldn't kill the bastard in front of him without declaring war on the elders. Irritated, Sesshomaru put his sword back in his scabbard. Soon after, Kateshi imitated him.

'' So, I guess you don't want to kill me anymore do you. '' Kateshi assume.

'' Why should this Sesshomaru stain his blade with your blood? Especially when you are as annoying as your father '' He spat even if he didn't exactly mean it. After all, the demon could have killed him not long ago, which proved that he was worthy of fighting with him. Just that fact had put Kateshi a bit higher in Sesshomaru's evaluation of him.

'' Well, people always told me I looked like my father. I guess looks aren't the only things I inherited from him ''

Without pronouncing another word, Sesshomaru tuned back and began walking away. As he disappeared behind the trees, Kateshi muttered to himself:

'' He's not really a talker is he? He didn't even say goodbye. ''

**T.B.C.**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Warning: Story might contain Male on Male relations, rape, Mpreg and much more. If you do not like, do not read. You have been warned.

Note: English is not my mother tongue so bare with me for the mistakes.

**Chapter 4: Missing**

Sesshomaru's home - his impressive and intimidating castle - was built atop a hill. It was an artificial one (the hill), who had been built centuries ago to help in the defence of the fortress; it allowed a greater view over the surrounding land and made it easier for those defending it to see an enemy approaching. The base of it was made from stones as large as twenty feet high, making it difficult if not impossible for a foe to scale it.

Spaces in the walls had also been made for firing arrows, guns and cannons. In time of war these measures were necessary to keep attackers off the walls of the castle. The defenders could fire or drop hot pots of sand on the attackers climbing the castle while they enjoyed an almost full cover. There was also bamboo spikes planted into the ground and trapdoors in the towers.

The walls were made from massive and larges stones and were restricted to the compound castle itself. Inside the fortifications, there were many tile-roofed buildings; those were made from plaster and wooden beams. Even if the inside was large, there was no commoner's home within it; only nobles and servants lived there.

During the days, light would go all across it, illuminating in a joyful manner even the darker places of the habitation. But now it was night and the darkness reigned over the palace, insinuating itself as if it was a minion from hell. Shadows were treacherous. They could hide within themselves an unseen opponent, ready to plunge its dagger inside the unguarded body of its victim.

From within one of them was a figure all dressed in black. Its face was hidden behind a mask representing a fox grinning maniacally. From its shape, the trespasser was thin and tall. He was moving like the wind, from shadow to shadow, crossing the walls unseen by anyone, even the guards.

He was there for something; he had a mission to accomplish. He crossed another wall and froze, still. There were two people coming in his direction. Two men in fact. They didn't seem to be guard as they didn't wore the uniform but traditional kimono. The two of them had long blue hair, surely some bird demon thought the man unmoving from where he was.

He blended his body with the darkness, becoming one and held his breath as they passed in front of him. They were talking about some stupid demoness in heat. When they disappeared from his vision, he continued his path.

The library; what he was seeking was there or so he was told. He hoped the information was right. He didn't was to be the one receiving the wrath of his master.

Look, he did. There were layers and layers of books lying all around him. How was he supposed to find what he was seeking in one night and without being caught? He hoped luck was on his side as he searched frenetically between the books. Lucky for him, it was. When he pulled a book from one shelf, a door opened in the wall. He slipped inside and was greeted by a dusky room filled with old scrolls.

His gaze scanned the room and halted at the sight of an old metallic box. He extended his harm and took hold of the cover, lifting it open. The inside contained parchments and one key. A smile formed under his mask. Yes this was it; his master would be please. He seized the box and disappeared with it, leaving the door opened and the library into a messy state.

)))))))))))))

'' Bring me some wine '' Ordered the imposing man sitting on an over decorated throne.

'' Yes, my lord'' Said a small man with a trembling voice.

He feared the man and not without reason. His master was merciless. If one did something - however meaningless it was - to anger him, they could say goodbye to their lives.

The servant hurried to obey the order and came back soon after with a class and a pitcher full of red glossy liquid. He placed it on the table next to the man and poured it into the glass under the burning gaze of his master.

From the corner of his eyes, he watched the lord. Said lord already seemed to be angered by something. Feeling sweat running down his forehead, the servant resume to pouring the wine into the goblet. Much to his misfortune, one drop of wine escaped the pitcher and felled on his lord's hand.

Shaking, the servant looked at his lord and a tremor of horror ran through him at the hard gaze he received. He opened his mouth to mutter and excuse but no sound came out of his orifice. He only stood there, still as a marble statue. After a while, but what seemed an eternity for the other servants observing the scene, blood flowed around, exploding from his body as he parted in two. He had been cut in two halves, from head to toes, without anyone seeing the sword cut him down.

It was frightening how powerful and agile one had to be to pull something like that. The body of the unfortunate servant hit the floor and blood still poured out from him. The lord was now all covered with red, as if he had come back from a bloody battle. He licked the blood coating his lips and closed his eyes with satisfaction at the taste.

'' Uhmm, that's bad, I've got myself dirty again. '' He said after letting out a sigh. '' I guess I shouldn't have cut him like that. Maybe I should have begin by severing his feet. '' He added viciously. '' Well it doesn't matter. Anyway, clean the mess. ''

At this order, the still living servants obeyed immediately.

The man sighed again. Incompetents. He was surrounded by incompetents. It had been more than five months since he had ordered them to find it, the thing that would ensure his success. And what did they have after five long months? Nothing. Nothing – at – all. Not even dust under one's foot. It was ridiculous, infuriating. To have a bunch of fools to serve him was the worst thing ever. At least he wasn't short on time. Being what he was he had enough left in him to last him seven live times and even more.

Now, he was bored. He couldn't do a thing to pursue his plan and the little display he had with the now severed servant wasn't enough to fulfil him. If someone didn't bring him something to do, he would soon go into a rampage and kill everyone he would cross. A wicked smile appeared on the man face. That would do well on his spirit. It would be a great sight to hold; pieces of dismembered body lying everywhere, walls painted in red and blood pooling at his feet. It – would – be – fantastic.

'' M...My lord. ''

The man came out of his thought upon hearing the little shaking voice.

'' Yes? ''

'' Kumo-san wants to see you ''

''Really? Let him come in. '' Said the lord. This was strange, Kumo never wanted to see him. He always had to summon him. Finally, his day was beginning to be interesting.

A tall and slander man wearing a tight black suit entered the room and knelt in front of him.

'' My lord, how do you fair today? '' Kumo asked.

'' Oh, don't bore me with formality, Kumo. You know how I hate that. Just get to the point. '' Replied the man a bit annoyed.

'' I only asked, my lord, because you seemed to have had fun today. '' He retorted, referring to the blood covering his master.

The lord began shaking. The servants who had witness said fun began to shrivel. Kumo didn't particularly seem concerned about his fate. This was strange, really strange because one who had the guts to replied as he did to his master, usually ended up dead soon after. A strong laughter erupted from the lord's mouth.

'' Ahahahah... I did have a bit of fun today, as you can see, '' He declares still laughing. '' But enough of that. State your business. ''

'' I have it. '' Kumo simply said.

'' ...''

''...''

There was a long uncomfortable silence floating in the room. Still kneeling in front of his master, kumo dared to raise his eyes to meet those of his lord. They were gleaming with excitement.

'' Do you really have it? '' Asked the lord.

'' Yes, the key and the scrolls. I found them in the library of the Lord of the west. They hid it well, but not well enough for me.'' At this, he opened the metallic box he had brought with him and showed its content to his lord.

''The Lord of the Westerns Lands? Who would have thought? That's really interesting.'' He said, raising his eyebrow.

'' Well, I must add that it was his father, who knew where it is and these, Kumo pointed to the scrolls, must surely disclose its emplacement.''

'' Give them to me. ''

Kumo rose from his place and walked to his lord. He extended his arms and gave the box to the man who took it rapidly.

'' You can go now. '' He said, dismissing Kumo.

He eyes the old parchment as if they were some pieces of jewels from his treasure room. Today was really an interesting day thought the lord as he began reading avidly the first scroll

)))))))))))))

It had been four month since Sesshomaru had battle with this Katheshi as he had called himself. After that humiliating defeat, because it was a defeat, the youkai had returned to his house. He had picked up Jaken along the road; the toad, as always, was shouting his name all over the place. Even if it was irritating, he had to admit to himself that the toad company did make his travels days a bit more fun. Who could say no to a moving and living punching bag always ready to be used? Well, he couldn't. Jaken had his uses.

As soon as he had set one foot in his domain, he had been summoned to take part in a meeting the elders had planned to hold that day. Luck wasn't definitely on his side. He was tired from his trip and had to listen to hours of bickering from the elders while maintaining his cold facade. It had been hard to do, even for him with all his years of practice. They were discussing about none-existents oncoming wars from the east, some peace treaty he had forgotten and one old fox youkai had even talked about some bitch that would be perfect for his mating. Couldn't they let him live in peace. A mate, he didn't want one. He didn't need one. Plus, he never saw one who was satisfying him. And more, he didn't want to fall in love. It was not that he was cold as everyone thought him so. He could love; he really could. Rin was enough to prove so, but he didn't want to feel it as a lover, to risk it was not something he could let happen.

After that, the four months were pretty much the same. He woke up in the morning, read and filled some paper report, practiced his sword stand and met the elders. It was a simple and boring life. One he had to live. He missed his time of wandering all around the country, fighting with his brother and Naraku – not that he missed the bastard – but at least there was something happening in his life. Adventure, he needed that. There was so little of it here, now that all the daiyoukai were in peace with each others. War was good to have some times. He remembered going to them at his father's side, slaying their enemies together. It happened so long ago. He missed those times.

Now, Sesshomaru was lying in his bed, sleeping. Yesterday had been a hard day. He had received the representative of some insignificant kingdom – from his point of view – and had to entertain them all day and night long. They had been little persistent bastards, never letting him rest from negotiations.

His head was resting on a white pillow, his moko-sama lying beside him. He was naked under the sheet. He liked to sleep unclothed, to feel the breeze and sheet caress his skin.

Sesshomaru was dreaming. That in itself would have been interesting for an outsider. One really had to wonder what a daiyoukai could possibly dream about. Sesshomaru was, in his dream, in full inuyoukai form and he was chashing after rabbits. Yes rabbits. His dog side was apparently more dominating while he was sleeping.

The door of his chamber opened to show a skinny female maid enters his room. She carefully closed the door and walked to the bed.

'' Humm... Lord Sesshomaru, she said, it's time to wake up.''

The youkai eyes snapped opened. Who had dared disturb his rabbit chase was the first thought that came through his blurry mind. When his brain became a bit clearer, his anger subsided. It was right. He had asked her to wake him this morning for he had to go to another one of these meeting. Tired as he was he didn't want to see the mug of those old geezers. Huummm... he meant the face of the elders, yes that was what he meant; really.

'' Thank you, Kana, you can go '' He answered in a soft voice.

She bid him goodbye and left the room as silently as she came. Slowly, he got out of bed and dressed himself and left his room.

)))))))))))))

'' We should do something! '' Shouted Nobu Kataragi, one of the elders. The man was a panther youkai. In his youth he must have been beautiful, but now as time did its work, he looked like an old tree with all the wrinkles harbouring his features.

'' Yes we should! Cried another one. We shouldn't let them pillage the Western Lands and let them act like they possess it, Lord Sesshomaru. ''

Sesshomaru sat straight in his chair, the same cold expression on his face. He was seated, as all the others, around a round table. The olds men had being shouting one after another and for hours regarding what to do about the pillage going on in his lands. Sesshomaru sighed inwardly. Why trouble themselves about some insignificant humans' bandits? They would die soon enough if they waited a bit. But no, he apparently had to do something about that to.

'' I shall send soldiers to wipe them out. '' He said in a firm tone.

Ten pairs of eyes looked at him at the same time.

'' Yes, that's a good idea '' Replied a board demon. '' We shall vote and see if it is accepted.''

Vote it? Thought Sesshomaru. How unnecessary. He had decided to do so and it shall be done. As the elders began to process the voting, the room's door opened violently and panicked Jaken came in.

'' LORD SESSHOMARU! MY LORD! SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAS HAPPENED! YOUR FATHER PERSONNAL ITEMS HAVE BEEN STOLEN! '' He screamed.

**T.B.C.**


	6. Chapter 5

Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Warning: Story might contain Male on Male relations, rape, Mpreg and much more. If you do not like, do not read. You have been warned.

Note: English is not my mother tongue so bare with me for the mistakes.

.

**Chapter 5: In the past**

_'' LORD SESSHOMARU! MY LORD! SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAS HAPPENED! YOUR FATHER PERSONNAL ITEMS HAVE BEEN STOLEN! '' He screamed._

'' WHAT SHALL WE DO MY LORD! YOUR HONORABLE FATHER'S THINGS! WAIT MY LORD, THIS JAKEN SHALL BURN TO DEATH WITH THE JINTOU TSUE (staff of two heads) THOSE RESPONSIBLE FOR SUCH AN AFFRONT. MY L... '' He continued.

He was interrupted as Sesshomaru spoke his name:

''Jaken ''

''Yes, Lord Sesshomaru? ''Asked the little toad.

'' Calm down. ''

'' Yes my Lord, I shall do that. ''

'' Now, explain the situation. '' Commended the daiyoukai with a strong and calm voice.

Jaken walked into the room and placed himself before his lord. The elders were all looking at them, curiosity gleaming in their eyes. They had to wonder what could be so important that this annoying toad had to disturb their supposedly important reunion.

'' Huhum, Jaken cleared his throat, as I was saying, you're father personal items have been stolen, yesterday night. ''

At this, the elders began to mutter between themselves. The daiyoukai could hear one say something like that:

'' How could it be possible?''

''The castle is unbreakable. '' Added another one.

'' We're all going to die!'' Shouted a fat one.

Upon hearing the last one, the corner of Sesshomaru mouth twitched almost imperceptibly. How stupid could they possibly be? He had to wonder how they could have been of some uses to his father before. Maybe insanity came with old age? Surely it was that because he couldn't see other reasons.

But to have one breached the walls of his castle without anyone noticing it was an event to worry about. And to have his father's thing be stolen was another one.

'' What exactly was stolen, Jaken?'' Asked Sesshomaru.

'' The thing you put into the metallic box; your father Journal and the key. ''

Sesshomaru eyebrow frowned. What could someone do with his father's journal and an old useless key? He hadn't read the journal even if he wanted to, many times before. It was funny how even with him dead, he continued to respect him.

Apparently there must have been something in it, for it to be stolen. But what exactly? He would have to think about it and without the journal in question; it might prove difficult to do.

'' What about the thief scent? '' Inquired the daiyoukai.

'' The guards have found none, my Lord.''

.

)))))))))))))

.

The library was in chaos; books were lying around on the tables and the floors. Sesshomaru didn't bother to replace them in their shelf, for this was the job of his servants.

Raising his nose, he sniffed the air, hoping to catch the smell of the night thief. Jaken wasn't lying when he said that there were none. This was really puzzling. How could one mask his scent from the other, from him?

No, mask wasn't the term to use. If it was masked, he would have at least smelled something, but here he was and there was nothing, nothing at all. It's as if there had been no one else here, except him and the guards.

Sesshomaru walked slowly to the secret chamber where he had hidden his father's things. Surprisingly, the room wasn't in disorder and most of the objects were where he had left them. The only thing missing from the room was the metallic box.

He smelled again, only picking the lingering scent of the guards. No intruder's odour. Strange. It really was strange.

Huummm? Sesshomaru glare stopped on something. There wasn't only something missing in this room. There was also something new in it. He could see a mask, yes it was a mask.

Sesshomaru lean over and picked it up. He flipped it between his claws to have it face him. A fox. The drawing was that of a fox, grimacing at him, as if to mock him. The thief did leave him something after all. It wasn't much to investigate on, but it was better than nothing.

.

)))))))))))))

.

_Year X, December 20._

_My first heir was born this night. It is a son, a beautiful one. Like his mother, he has pale skin and two red marking on each one of his cheek. They are unlike mine; I only have blue one on each cheek. But like me he has my eyes, hair and moon marking. He is so small; he seemed so frail. I gave him a name, a powerful one. Sesshomaru; it means killing perfection. I hope that with this name he shall do great things, things I'll be proud of..._

NO, NO, NO, this wouldn't do! Thought the man while holding the scroll between his fingers. His digits were almost crushing it. How was he supposed to find any useful information among this bunch of written feelings!

Useless feelings. Why couldn't this so called lord of the westerns Lands understand that there was only a short list of feeling deemed to be named? Here was his personal list: Pleasure was important in life. Yes, without pleasure, where's the fun of live itself? Anger was another one. Ha, this feeling could move one being ahead of itself. And there was power. Yes, he knew that power wasn't a feeling in itself, but feeling powerful was one. To know that one could do whatever he desired was intoxicating. And to hold one's life in his palm was even greater.

But here he was, reading pages and pages of this lord cheesy life story. His head wanted to explode. He was going to kill someone soon if didn't come about something he needed, maybe Kumo. That bastard did bring him the journal after all.

Rubbing his eyes, he returned to his reading.

_... Things I'll be proud of. Maybe he would become one of my greatest allies..._

_._

_._

_Year X, July 9._

_Today I've had to slain my older brother. What can I say about that; it wasn't an easy thing to do, he was my brother and I loved him from all my heart. He was all that was left of my family; the one I had before my own, before Sesshomaru. It seems strange how I didn't see this treason come. Normally I did months before one came upon me. But my brother hadn't seemed different. I would surely have fallen if I didn't surprise him one night, talking. He was talking to himself as if there actually was someone there with him. It was that night that I discovered that he intended to slay me..._

_... Inside his dead body I discovered a strange metallic and golden object and a key. I couldn't, and still can't determine its use. One thing was for sure; it seemed dangerous. I will hide them and do some research about it, just in case..._

Now, this was becoming interesting. That old dog did come into possession of his most wanted treasure. Maybe he had written down where he had hidden it.

.

.

_Year X, November 15._

_... I discovered the use of the object in question. Something like this should exist in this realm. It was pure luck that my brother never used it..._

Almost, almost there.

_._

_._

_Year X, December 28._

_... I've done something unforgivable to Sesshomaru. Even so, I hope he can forgive me for it..._

Who cares old man, thought the lord? I don't want to know this. Just give me the emplacement!

.

.

_Year X, February 20._

_...I've decided, that horrible thing shall rest with me..._

YES! THAT WAS IT! He just had to find the dog grave... Maybe it would be time for him to visit the actual Lord of the Western Lands.

**T.B.C.**


	7. Chapter 6

Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Warning: Story might contain Male on Male relations, rape, Mpreg and much more. If you do not like, do not read. You have been warned.

Note: English is not my mother tongue so bare with me for the mistakes.

.

**Chapter 6: Invasion**

The youkai had his head raised up and his golden eyes were fixed on the moon. His slender form was immersed in the moonlight. His hairs were floating behind him, following the tender waves of the breeze as if they were dancing with a loved one.

Sesshomaru took a long and hard breath, smelling the perfume of the night. He could smell a bit of lavender mixed with a somewhat spicy odour. He took another mouthful of air in hope to identify the source of the aroma. It came from the kitchen. It must have come from one of the spices they used for the supper.

It smelled good. It pained him as it made him remember his inability to consume food. When he was younger he could eat human food like the other youkai, but when he grew up, his body began rejecting it. He didn't know why. None of the healers he had consulted had found the reason. Since then, the only thing he needed to maintain his body was a bit of blood and moonlight. It puzzles him. Each times he had to feed, he felt as if he was a mere bat youkai feeding on the blood of his prey.

A shudder crossed the daiyoukai as he pictured his thought. Disgusting, it was utterly disgusting. At least he was graceful when he fed, unlike those bat demons.

Tonight, he had decided to satisfy his hunger with moonlight. After the commotion the theft had caused, he had slipped out of his chamber. It was a great accomplishment to have walked out without the guards seeing him. After all, he had increased the numbers of guards patrolling. For him, such a thing wasn't impossible. He was Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands and not some nobody with no power.

He was tired, especially after hearing the concerns the council had. To rest alone under the security of the night was all he needed.

Sesshomaru slowly closed his eyes. Tomorrow he would go visit Bokusenou, that old demon tree his father knew. The tree Tenseiga was pinned to for him to pick up. Maybe the old tree would know the answers of his questions.

Engrossed in his thought, the daiyoukai didn't see or sense the shadow moving around him. Some were going pass him and others were beginning to circle him.

.

)))))))))))))

.

The shadows moved rapidly, unseen by any guards. They were as fast as the wind and were moving in unison. When they reached a deeper part of the castle, they broke into small group and went in different direction.

An old bird demon was sitting on the corner of his bed. He couldn't sleep. As one of the council elders, his mind was preoccupied with the recent events. It worried him being in the dark, not knowing what the enemy wanted. His lord was doing what he could and would find the reasons soon enough. It wasn't time to be agitated. He needed to rest if he wanted to be of any use to his lord.

Sighing, the demon lifted his old and tired body and placed himself on his bed. He shifted around, trying to find a comfortable position. As his eyelids went down, he saw from the corner of his eyes a flash of light. He tore his body from the bed and tried to escape the golden glow. He felt, soon after, cold metal enter his body. Pain ran through him and he screamed as he bit down on the shadow holding the sword.

.

)))))))))))))

.

'' ! ''

Sesshomaru was dragged back to reality when he heard the cry. He immediately rose on his foot and drew his sword. He felt movement to his right and brought his blade up in time to block another one. He was surrounded by men all dressed in black. They were wearing the same mask he had found in the library.

'Well, at least he wouldn't have to search far to find more of them.' He thought.

He glared over the men with a bored expression. They were weak, he could tell this much. The only thing they had to best him was their absence of smell. With it they could have gained the upper hand by sneaking up on him. Unfortunately, it was too late to do so. With one swung of Bakuseiga he killed them all.

Not loosing time to ponder on the fallen men, he ran to his castle. Inside his men were fighting against the intruders, dispatching them with ease.

Sesshomaru raised his brow as he cut down another. They really were too weak for a real invasion. What did they come here for if not for that?

.

)))))))))))))

.

'' How many? '' Asked Sesshomaru with his usual firm voice.

Two hours after the battle, he had requested the elders for a meeting. He had also sent guards to evaluate the damages and cleared the mansion of the corpses and blood staining it.

'' Nine guards and two members of the council.'' Answered a guard.

So he was right in assuming that the two elders that didn't come to his summoning were dead. Kumi Noboru and Jitsu Baku. Sesshomaru felt his blood boil from inside. They were the two most useful and trustworthy elders he had. The adversary really did know what he was doing.

'' Humm. My lord, shouldn't we replace them? '' Asked one of the elders?

''…''

Sesshomaru didn't say a thing. They were just asking him to keep appearances on. They knew he knew the laws of his lands as well as they did.

'' My lord, as the laws of your father and your father's father, their son shall replace them.'' Added the same youkai.

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

'' Nobu, have the healers inspect the bodies and tell them to contact me when they have the results. '' He said, not wanting to dwell on the matter.

'' Mara, post guards in front of the chambers. Also have one follow each of you. As for the enemy, I'll take care of it myself '' He continued in a slow authoritarian voice.

'' Yes, lord Sesshomaru.'' Said the elders in unison.

'' But my lord, shoudn't you also have a guard with you? '' Inquired nobu.

'' This Sesshomaru is more than able to take care of himself!''

'' Yes, I know that, my lord. But it would make us less anxious to know you guarded.''

''Uhnn. '' Was all that came out of Sesshomaru mouth.

'' I shall give that important responsability to my son Kateshi.''

WHAT! Was what Sesshomaru wanted to shout, but he forced it down his throat. Fate really did hate him.

**T.B.C. **


	8. Chapter 7

Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Warning: Story might contain Male on Male relations, rape, Mpreg and much more. If you do not like, do not read. You have been warned.

Note: English is not my mother tongue so bare with me for the mistakes.

.

**Chapter 7: Attack**

A storm was coming. The sky that a minute ago was blue and empty was now full of dark clouds colliding in one and another. The storm of greyish vapours seemed heavier and heavier by each passing second. The burden they bore dragged them closer to the hearth. They gave the impression they were invaders from far away waiting for the right moment to explode in a puff of smoke. To others, they could have appeared as if they were mythical being full of sorrow, ready to grieve till their hearts gave out. Their sick colorless frame slightly brushed against the cold peak of the mountains.

Those mount of broken pieces of stones were standing straight, their unseen faces gazing with jealousy at the sky. Unlike her, they were bound to the heart, unchanging. They were captives in their own home. They couldn't move freely like the wind and enjoy all the corners of the world. The only changes they performed were to move from green to brown. Green when the grass was full of life like the summer; brown when life left the greenery bit by bit.

They were trapped there; to the place they were born and fated to distract their boredom with the passing of time. Today fate graced them with a gift. Turning their invisible faces from the sky, they looked between them at the small path of dirt. Two forms had catch their eyes that now glowed in curiosity.

When they focused their gaze, the two forms took the shape of men. No, they weren't men. They were not exactly men, but youkai. Both of them were beautiful and would have made Aphrodite, goddess of beauty, cry in shame. The first demon had long silver hairs contrasting with the pale skin of his face, which was harbouring a blue crescent moon on the forehead, red marking on each of his cheek as well as one red stripe on each of his eye lids. He was dressed in a white kimono and hakama. As for his companion, this one was wearing a deep blue kimono and hakama. His fair features and the two blue marking on his right cheek were deformed, for he was smiling.

The white demon was walking before him, leading the way. His golden eyes were gleaming with restrained anger. His feeling was so intense that it was leaking out of his being and made the mountain shudder in fear. His anger was surely directed to the being following him. Soon there would be blood spilled.

'' Hey sexy! Where are we going? '' Asked the one wearing blue. '' It's been hours since we left the castle and you still haven't told me where we were going! So tell me now, Sexy! '' He added with an amused voice when he should have said those things with a pleading one.

'' How many times must I ask you not to call this Sesshomaru by this unrefined word! '' Answered the white demon, his voice trembling with anger.

'Fate really did hate him' was all his mind had repeated to him. Why did those fucking elders had to stick a guard to him, Sesshomaru, like he was a helpless child unable to take care of himself? Even worst of all was that this guard who followed him wherever he went was this Kateshi he had encountered during his bath months ago and to whom he had lost a fight.

This was humiliating. It was more than he could bear. That old hag Nobu was surely proud of himself now that his son was by his side. He really had it all planned. Not long after the elder had said that his son would be his personal guard, he had called ITS name – he couldn't and wouldn't consider the bastard as a he – and IT had entered the council room. IT was, without doubt, waiting outside of the room for IT to be summoned. With a shudder of disgust, Sesshomaru remembered the smile that IT had made when IT went into the room. It was the same mocking and lustful smile IT had made when IT had looked upon his naked body.

Disgraceful it was to have such an unrefined creature look upon him as such. Now he missed Jaken. The toad was annoying, but at least he could beat the crap out of him to vent his frustration. Kateshi way more annoying than Jaken and he couldn't beat him. Horrible, it was simply horrible.

'' Why not? Sexy his perfect for you. After all, you really are the sexiest being I've seen in all my 600 years of life. '' Replied Kateshi, disrupting Sesshomaru's thought.

'' Do not call this Sesshomaru by this name! '' He growled.

''Ok, ok, I understand. You're just shy. Then I'll call you Sesshy. Yes that's perfect! '' He exclaimed.

'' Do not c...'' Began Sesshomaru.

'' ... Call this Sesshomaru by this name! '' Continued Kateshi for him. '' Yes, I know. But your name is just too long and I think Sesshy's kind of cute.''

'' Then you can call this Sesshomaru My Lord. '' Said the daiyoukai as he closed his eyes, infuriated.

'' No way! That sucks too much. Its way to impersonal. You have to remember we'll be stuck with each other for a while.''

Now, Sesshomaru really wanted to kill. But no, he couldn't tear in pieces the one he wanted. With all his years of practice he somewhat was able to push out his desire to do so.

'' Hey Sesshy, so where are we going?'' He asked again with an innocent voice.

Letting the Sesshy part slide out of his mind, Sesshomaru answered:

'' To see Bokusenou. ''

'' Bokusenou... What's that? One of your pet's maybe? ''

'' No, he is one of my father's allies. ''

'' Oh, I see. '' Was all that Kateshi said as he looked upon his lord, thoughtful.

The scenery around them had change. The mountains had watched them grow smaller and smaller in their vision, much to their displeasure. It wasn't everyday that they were entertain as much than today. To see the object of their fun disappear was a sad thing. The two demons were now only vague shades in the corner of their eyes. So, the mountains returned to their previous glaring of the sky.

Sesshomaru and Takeshi were now walking through smaller mounts. The daiyoukai was still leading the way and Kateshi was still following right behind his lord. Silence had reign on them for a while and Kateshi was beginning to be bored. Sesshomaru really wasn't a talker. At least he was fun to tease.

'' So Sesshy, he began, what exactly is Bokusenou? '' He asked with a playful tone.

'' A demon tree '' Answered Sesshomaru not to happy to have the calm broken.

'' Is it... '' Kateshi didn't finish his sentence. With a rapid gesture, he drew his sword and deflected and oncoming arrow.

''My Lord! '' He cried seriousness returned in his voice '' We are under attack! ''

**T.B.C.**


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Warning: Story might contain Male on Male relations, rape, Mpreg and much more. If you do not like, do not read. You have been warned.

Note: English is not my mother tongue so bare with me for the mistakes.

.

**Chapter 8: Poison**

''My Lord! We are under attack! '' Registered Sesshomaru's mind. With no further warning, he drew his sword.

He turned his gaze to Kateshi. The youkai was holding his sword in front of him in a defensive stance. Sesshomaru scanned his surrounding with his eyes. He couldn't see anything abnormal except for the incessant rain of arrows coming unto them. His guard cut them in two, ways before he needed to use his own weapon.

Still looking for his enemies, Sesshomaru sniffed the air. Like he couldn't see them, he couldn't sense anything abnormal. It was as if they were been attack by ghost. He thought this was strange. This missing smell wasn't new. Those who had assaulted them in his castle didn't possess one either. He was beginning to think that his opponent wasn't original since he was always attacking him with the same tactics. Seeing as he couldn't use his smell or his vision, he would use his other senses. Particularly his touch an hearing.

As he also took a defensive stance, he focused on his ears. On his left, five feet away from him, he heard and felt the earth tremble a bit. Leaving Kateshi's side, he leapt in the sound direction and still in midair he slashed Bakuseiga down on the source of it. Spray of blood came into his sight. With grace, he evaded them not wanting to stain his clothing and touched the ground. With the blood, shapes began to form. Dead, the assailants were now visible.

Surprisingly, they weren't wearing black suit and mask as he expected them to. They could have passed for human if it weren't for the two horns harbouring the top of their heads.

The air around his shoulder was disrupted. Sesshomaru bent down, narrowly evading an invisible blade. He was about to strike down his opponent when another sword best him in doing so. Kateshi had catch up with him, loyal to his guard responsibility.

'' It will be easier if we're together, Sesshy. '' He said, sticking his back on Sesshomaru's.

The daiyoukai almost snorted when he heard him. As if he didn't know. No wait, as if he needed him to defeat them. After all he was Sesshomaru. And... Didn't he call him Sesshy again? He was beginning to think that Kateshi had let go of this nickname when he had called him 'my lord' to warn him. Apparently, he had hoped for too much.

Back to back, they cut down their enemies. The fight lasted about 20 minutes. It didn't last this long because both demons were in difficulty, but because their opponents were greater in numbers.

Now, at their feet, lay mounds of lifeless and bloody bodies.

'' Is that all? '' Asked Kateshi while pressing a hand on his left shoulder. During the fight, he had missed an arrow. The wound wasn't that bad and would soon heal because of his demon power of regeneration.

'' …''

Sesshomaru didn't answer. He was still focused on his hearing. Even with his keen hearing, he almost didn't see it coming. He took a leap backyard but wasn't able to completely evade the blow. He was slashed on his torso till his stomach. The wound wasn't deep, just superficial. Enraged, his hand sprang out and he seized the invisible man by the throat a crushed it while releasing his poison. He heard a strangle cry and let the body drop at his feet. Satisfied he watched him die slowly as his poison ate the skin.

'' Are you okay, Sesshy?'' Demanded Kateshi.

'' Gnnn. '' Was all Sesshomaru responded. The injury he had would heal in a few hours. He had dealt with worse.

The guard bent down to inspect the corpse.

'' Well, that's interesting. '' He said with his playful voice returned. '' They're mercenaries or should I say assassins to hire. Someone really wants you dead. I must add that I find this fun.''

'' I see, there is nothing new in that. ''

'' Oh shit! There is poison on the weapons. I'm happy I've been immune to almost all of them when I was younger. But there's you to worry about. '' He added.

'' Ridiculous, this Sesshomaru is immune to poison. '' Answered the daiyoukai.

'' That's good to know. ''

With this said, they continued walking, avoiding the corpses on their path.

.

%%%%

.

It had been hours since they had resumed their path and Sesshomaru's injury wasn't healed. It should have been by now and the fact that it wasn't had him worried. It wasn't normal. The skin of his open wound stung him. He was sweating, a thing he rarely did. His breathing was becoming more and more difficult.

Since he was still leading the way, kateshi didn't notice anything. The guard had decided to let Sesshy rest a bit from his teasing. His lord really was a tight ass, if he could call him that. Always stuck on being respectable, being noble. It was something he liked. He knew it was only an appearance, that there was more to be seen under this cold facade of his. He intended to be the first one to discover it all. He also hoped to be the first one to taste him, for he didn't doubt the lord was still a virgin. With his character, who would have been able to lay with him? Surely no one had. This thought exited him. He felt blood rushing down. Oh no, he had to calm himself before Sesshomaru could smell his arousal. He looked at his lord. Humm... Was he lost?

Sesshomaru had begun to slow down. His right hand clenched the fabric at his chest. His lungs were burning. Each breath he took sent tremors of pain in all his being. He stopped walking and dropped to his knees, still holding his chest. It was too hot. He was burning, trapped in his own skin. The daiyoukai let a moan of pain escape his lips as he collapsed on the ground. His muscle couldn't hold him anymore. They were shaking, all the nerves in them refusing to obey his mind.

'' Sesshy, what's wrong! '' Asked Kateshi with a worried voice. It had been shocking for him to see the daiyoukai crumbled in pain. '' Shit! You said you were immune to poison. '' He shouted.

'' I… (Ragged breath) … am. '' Answered the daiyoukai with difficulty.

'' Apparently not for all poisons. ''

'' AAARRRRRGGGG! '' Screamed Sesshomaru despite himself as pain tore through him.

'Shit what am I gonna do' Thought Kateshi. He didn't remember the lessons he had about poison and antidote. He had been too busy playing with girls to listen. Now, he needed to save his lord and didn't know what to do. Ok, first find a shelter for the night. With this idea on his mind, he grabbed Sesshomaru by the arm. The daiyoukai let out another scream of pain. What? He couldn't even touch him without hurting him? He placed one harm under the daiyoudai knees and another one around his waist.

'' Haaa! Stop, don't touch me! '' Barked Sesshomaru. His mind was in a blurry state. He couldn't and didn't care to control what he was saying. For him, touch equalled pain. That was all that matters.

'' Shhhh, it's gonna be ok soon, I promise. '' Murmured Kateshi, hoping to somewhat calm his lord.

Not wasting time, he sprang on his feet and began searching for a shelter.

.

%%%%

.

Sesshomaru was lying on the cold ground of the cave Kateshi had found. His body was shivering, stopping sometimes only to continue soon after. The daiyoukai was screaming and muttering on the soil. His head was going from side to side, never stopping. Each breath he took was short and quick, as if he was running away from some monsters in his nightmare. His hands were clawing at the earth in hope of escaping what he felt: pure excruciating pain.

He was dying. Sesshomaru was dying. Kateshi had no doubt about that. He had been staring at his lord not knowing what to do. He was going to fail him and would shame his father's name. Shit! Shit! Shit! He was supposed to protect him, not watch him die. What a pathetic guard he made. If Sesshomaru was dead, he wouldn't be able to see all the expression he could make, to see him writhe in pleasure under him, see him... He was supposed to give his life for him, give his blood... Wait, his blood. Yes! This was it. He had also been wound by a poisoned weapon. His blood would be the antidote.

Kateshi rose from where he was seated and sit down beside Sesshomaru. He was still moving his head. The guard stopped him and with his claw, he cut the skin of his fore harm and brought it to Sesshomaru mouth. The daiyoukai didn't seem to be breathing. Worried, Kateshi waited a bit and felt a weak breath on his skin. Sesshomaru was refusing to drink the blood. Kateshi bit his tongue and brought his own mouth to Sesshomaru's. He slipped his bleeding tongue through the opening and moved it around. By reflex, the daiyoukai moved his own tongue when he felt the hot and wet appendage enter his orifice. When he tasted the blood, sweet and sour it was, he sucked on the tongue avidly.

After what seemed like only a second for Kateshi, Sesshomaru stopped his sucking. Sadly, he pulled his mouth apart. Sesshomaru condition didn't seem to improve as time move forward. Kateshi tried giving him more blood, but the daiyoukai refused him with a whimper.

'Shit! Don't do that!' He thought when he saw the chest of the daiyoukai raise and fall and stop. He waited for it to rise again, but nothing came.

'' Don't you dare die on me now! '' Screamed Kateshi. '' Don't you dare! '' He screamed again. This time, he raised both of his hand and slammed them on Sesshomaru chest. '' Don't you fucking dare die on me! '' He sobbed, his head falling on the daiyoukai.

Tears were flowing shamelessly from his eyes. He kept crying, his shoulders moving as he wept. Suddenly, he stopped. There it was again. Sesshomaru was breathing again! It had work. His blood had work!

During all night, Kateshi repeated his treatment. Each times he gave his blood to Sesshomaru; the daiyoukai seemed to get better.

.

%%%%

**Warning, sex scene coming, so if you don't like, don't read. You have been warned. Also if you're not 18, don't read. **

.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes. The light of the sun was stunning his golden orbs. His body felt sore. He was aching all over. It was less painful than before. The pain was almost gone. Still, he felt too weak to move. He turned his head on the side and was greeted by the sight of Kateshi looking at him. The youkai seemed tired but was smiling.

'' Good morning Sesshy. '' He said. '' I'm happy to see you're okay. You had me scare for a while. ''

''...''

Sesshomaru didn't say a thing. He was sure he was immune to all poison. How did he manage to succumb to one? This was troubling. And more troubling was that Kateshi had saved him. His mind still a bit fuzzy, he didn't push the matter further. He felt a hand on his forehead.

'' You're still burning, Sesshy.'' Continued Kateshi, not the least offended by Sesshomaru silence. '' You still need your treatment. ''

Kateshi bit his tongue again and pushed it into the daiyoukai mouth. Said daiyoukai widened his eyes at this. Sesshomaru hold still, unsure about what to do. When he sensed the wet appendage rub him, he responded to the touch, stroking and sucking on it. A moan of pleasure escaped him, but it was choked inside of Kateshi.

When Kateshi heard it, he chuckled, pleased to have drawn such a reaction out of the demon. He brought his right hand to Sesshomaru face and caressed his cheek. He then moved it lower and captured a nipple. He squeezed it between his fingers, teasing it. The daiyoukai whimpered as it caused him to feel a burning sensation in his stomach.

Kateshi kisses hardened when he smelled Sesshomaru arousal. He moved from one nipple to another, pinching them, causing his lord to cry louder. When he got bored of them, he withdrew his hand and brought them on the bump of the daiyoukai hakama. He fondled it, teasing, not putting enough pressure on it to satisfy the demanding youkai.

Sesshomaru raised his hips, hoping to ease the sweet burning between his legs. His weakened mind was far too gone - drown in pleasure - to notice what he did.

Kateshi broke the kiss to gaze upon his lord. Blood and saliva dripping on the left corner of his lips, he watched the wanting eyes of Sesshomaru and felt his own desire swell up. Impatiently, he tore the daiyoukai hakama.

Exposed, Sesshomaru member was standing straight, waiting for more. Wrapping his fingers around it, Kateshi began moving slowly up and down. His rhythm increased at the same time of the strangled moans coming from the being under him.

He decreased his stroking again and brought his mouth down. With his tongue, he licked the leaking tip of Sesshomaru shaft. Then, his tongue caressed the base of it and made a trail of saliva as he moved to the top. Suddenly, he closed his mouth around it, surrounding Sesshomaru in a soft and hot wetness. As his appendage stroked the head of the youkai member, he began sucking and pumping on it. Said youkai was wriggling under his administration.

His left hand was cuddling the balls under the youkai member. Kateshi fingers were pushed into his lord mouth. When he felt they were soaked enough, he brought them down, and shoved a finger in the twitching opening.

Sesshomaru muscle tense as he winced in pain. Kateshi waited a bit, still sucking the youkai member, before moving the finger. Sensing that the youkai was near complexion, he removed the member from his mouth, which drew a complaining whimper from the other.

When he felt that the daiyoukai was adjusted to the first finger, he pushed another finger in and then another one. Moving them inside, he spread them apart to widen the orifice. The gesture drew another cry from the daiyoukai.

He removed his finger and released his aching member from his hakama. Then, he took hold of Sesshomaru knees and brought his feet and placed them on his shoulders. He positioned his shaft in front of the virgin cavity and pushed his head inside, breaking through the tight round muscle. It drew a pained scream from his lord. He continued his ascension gradually until he was completely buried inside of Sesshomaru.

The daiyoukai had tears in the corners of his eyes. Slowly, Kateshi began to move. Each of his first trusting pained the lord until one hit a sweet spot inside. Smiling, Kateshi continued to push inside at the same angle, hitting the same spot over and over again. Said lord was now moaning in pleasure he didn't know existed. Those sounds fuelled the guard and made him pound harder. Sesshomaru screamed as Kateshi member hit that sweet spot again and came between them, coating them. Kateshi trusted one last time and came inside of the youkai. Exhausted, he withdrew his member. Semen leaked from Sesshomaru opening.

Kateshi collapsed beside his lord and looked at him. The daiyoukai was already sleeping.

'Shit' he thought. He would have to deal with an extremely pissed off youkai when said youkai would wake up.

**T.B.C.**

Muahaha... My nose is still bleeding. I couldn't resist writing the last scene. I hope it wasn't crappy. It's my first time writing a smex scene. EVER. I've never even written a straight one (M/F) and here I am trying to write an M/M one. Well whatever, my writing sucked before so even if I totally messed things up it's not really gonna change a thing.

Thanks for everybody who is still reading.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Warning: Story might contain Male on Male relations, rape, Mpreg and much more. If you do not like, do not read. You have been warned.

Note: English is not my mother tongue so bare with me for the mistakes.

.

**Chapter 9: Hard reality**

'Urrggh' his backside was sore was the first thing Sesshomaru noticed when he woke up. As he sat up, the second thing his mind registered was that he was naked. His kimono was under him. Apparently, he had slept on it. He searched with his eyes for his armour and sword. His gaze stopped. They were lying 3 feet in front of him, discarded like scrap. As for his hakama, it was at his feet, ripped apart. Great, it was totally ruined.

Now that he had located his clothing, he returned his focus to one important detail: Why was he naked? His stomach was coated with dry seed, his seed. The smell of sex was in the air and all over him, as was Kateshi smell.

The daiyoukai froze as he realized the implications of this. He had slept with the bastard. Even more, it was willingly he said to himself, remembering the act. No, there was no way that this Sesshomaru would have submitted eagerly to another being. He was the dominant one, always was and always would be. That bastard of panther demon had just taken advantage of him when he was weakened by the poison.

Sesshomaru blood began boiling from the inside. He was going to kill him, council elder's son or not. He didn't care that it would lead to a war. All he wanted was to tear the scum in pieces. He could always say that IT died in the attack. His pride wouldn't let such an event slide. He was going to castrate the bastard (_Here just for you pineapple55_).

Said scum was sleeping peacefully beside him. The moron still had his member out of his hakama. Maybe he would cut it before removing the balls. Yes, that would be satisfying. Sesshomaru raised his hand on top of his head and brought it down dramatically.

Kateshi woke up when he felt the atmosphere around him load with intense murderous youki. He opened his eyes just in time to see green glowing claws coming right at him. His still sleepy body moved at an astounding speed and barely escaped the deadly attack.

Frustrated to have missed, Sesshomaru clawed at the object of his rage. If the scum thought he could escape his fate, he was wrong. This Sesshomaru would finish him soon enough. He slashed his claws at him again. And once more, Kateshi evaded him.

'' Hey Sesshy! I knew you were passionate, but I didn't know that you were ready for another round so soon. '' Said Kateshi amused at the still naked youkai.

Upon hearing this, Sesshomaru eyes bled red.

'' Uh, no need to transform yourself, Sesshy. '' Added Kateshi.

The daiyoukai ran toward him, baring his fang. Sesshomaru stopped abruptly when he felt something leak from him and go down his leg. He looked down in horror. Semen was dripping from his anus.

'' You...'' He began, his voice trembling with anger and horror. '' You came in me! '' He shouted.

'' Yeah, so what? It not like your gonna be pregnant or anything.'' Answered the other.

'' You have no idea what you've done! '' Screamed Sesshomaru.

'' I don't'' he said puzzled by Sesshomaru reaction ''But I know you liked it, every second of it. '' He added with a low sensual voice.

'' This Sesshomaru didn't. ''

'' You did. ''

'' Didn't ''

'' Did ''

'' Didn't ''

'' Did ''

Like two children, they replied like this for a while to one another.

'' THIS SESSHOMARU DIDN'T! '' Yelled Sesshomaru even if he knew it wasn't true. After all, he had enjoyed it even if he wasn't in a totally conscious state. He couldn't deny it, the way he had moaned in pleasure.

.

**Warning: Another sex scene coming (I couldn't resist putting another one so soon... It's not my fault; it was the evil and obsesses me who wanted me to write it – He threatened me!). Don't like, don't read.**

.

The daiyoukai have had enough. He jumped at the guard and their bodies impacted with a loud sound. Sitting on top of Kateshi he clawed at him but was stopped when one hand sized him by the wrist.

He was about to use his other arm when he felt something touch him between his legs. Until now Sesshomaru had completely forgotten that he was naked, but that fact was remembered as he saw Kateshi hand around his member. The warmth of it made him shudder when it moved up and down in an enthusiastic motion. His limp member hardened. A moan escaped from his lips and realizing it, he blocked it by biting his lower lip.

His body was treacherous. His mind wanted him to stop, to move away from the touch, but he couldn't. The pleasure was too intense to do so. If he was going to end up having sex with this demon, he would at least make sure that he would be the one on top this time. He bent his head down and captured Kateshi mouth with his at the same time the hand quickened its pace on his now wet member.

Said youkai widened his eyes in surprise. This reaction, he hadn't expected it. Sesshomaru tongue slipped between his open orifices and began to caress his forcefully. They clashed in his mouth. He and the daiyoukai were now battling with their appendage - replacing theirs sword - in a contest of dominance.

Still in the middle of their match, Sesshomaru brought his right hand down to the already aroused and exposed swelling of Kateshi. He wrapped his fingers around it and squeezed it hard, drawing a pained and aroused cry from him. Pleased, his fingers drifted lower under his hakama and found what he was looking for between Kateshi buttocks. He drew small circles around the tight muscle and as he was about to push one finger inside, Kateshi pulled his head on the side and broke the kiss. The movement made Sesshomaru stop his investigation. The both of them were now gasping for breath.

Cold air caressed the daiyoukai member and before he could realise that Takeshi wasn't holding him anymore, he was pushed, his back on the ground and flipped over on his stomach.

'' You thought I would let you top me, didn't you. '' Said Kateshi, dragging Sesshomaru on all four by the hips. He hardened his grip on them when he felt Sesshomaru wiggle under him. ''Don't worry; I just want to show you that you really enjoyed it''

'' You... (Pant) ...Bastard.''

'' You seem to forget one thing Sessy; I'm stronger than you. '' At this, Sesshomaru growled.

The guard licked Sesshomaru back as his hands caressed the tone muscles of his abdomen and chest. Kateshi fondled in a circling motion the hard nipples of the daiyoukai and then, he roughly pinched them, making the other back arch in sinful pleasure.

Unable to wait one more second to bury himself in the daiyoukai, he spread open the daiyoukai buttock with his hand and poked the entrance teasingly before shoving all of him in the opening. He stopped for some time, savouring the hot and wet hall surrounding him.

Under him, Sesshomaru was panting and sweating from the intrusion. This time, it hadn't been painful since he was still wet and soft from their previous encounter.

Kateshi pulled out almost completely and thrust deep inside, hitting right on his sweet spot.

'' Nn… Haaah! '' Sesshomaru wasn't able to contain the cry of pleasure and surprise that came out of him. To feel so good by being penetrated was something he wouldn't have believed possible before.

Kateshi rammed back and forth at a steady pace to make the daiyoukai comfortable, but his building desire made him pierce Sesshomaru harder and quicker. The motion felt so good that Sesshomaru pushed his hips to meet the hard invading shaft, forgetting his pride and anger.

Sensing himself near complexion, Kateshi pulled out with a slick sound of the daiyoukai to make their love making last longer. Groaning at the lost, Sesshomaru turned his head, read eyes looking at him with anger.

Laughing, Kateshi pressed himself back and penetrated the daiyoukai. Said daiyoukai shuddered in pleasure and began moving back and forth without waiting for kateshi to begin moving.

Resuming to his previous pounding, Kateshi reached for Sesshomaru. He gripped the wet leaking member and stoke it hard. It didn't take long before the daiyoukai came with a scream in the hand.

Kateshi, still sliding in and out of the orifice, was almost there. When he felt Sesshomaru clamp down on him, he exploded, painting the walls inside with white seed. He collapsed on top of the daiyoukai whose breathing had yet to calm.

'' See, you liked it. '' He said after kissing the youkai on the neck.

'' Shut up. '' Answered the daiyoukai.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. At this rhythm, they would never reach Bokusenou. And yes, he Sesshomaru had been mounted by such unrefined youkai and had liked it. Tht truth was sometimes hard to accept.

**T.B.C.**

P.S: Hum... Now I feel like a total pervert.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Warning: Story might contain Male on Male relations, rape, Mpreg and much more. If you do not like, do not read. You have been warned.

Note: English is not my mother tongue so bare with me for the mistakes.

.

**Chapter 10: Acknowledge it... or not.**

It was becoming heavy, having to support Kateshi like that. The scum was crouched on top of him, in the same position he had after collapsing from his complexion. One more important fact was that he was still inside of him. He could feel him, deep inside, throbbing against him. That was uncomfortable and embarrassing. It reminded him of the uncouth act he had committed with the youkai. One he had never let himself do, for he tough the act dirty and unworthy of him. Maybe he would have done it with a female but never with a male. No, a male had never been in his list and being a bottom even less.

He hoped he wouldn't have to pay for it; his lack of self control. He had not liked it, not the least... Was what he would like to say, but that would clearly be a lie. Ok, he could acknowledge the truth, but it was not as if he was accepting it or acting on it. He wouldn't let the bastard touch him in this way again.

'' Get off of this Sesshomaru.'' He commanded with a low menacing voice.

'' What! Already? Don't you want us to cuddle a bit more? '' Replied Kateshi.

When Sesshomaru growled, the guard complied. He tried to withdrew his member, but couldn't.

'' Humm... Sesshy, I'm stuck. You're gripping me too tightly. I know you liked it, but there's gotta be an end for all things. We can always have another round later, but for now try to relax a bit, won't you? '' He said awkwardly.

''... ''

The daiyoukai didn't answer. His mind was trying to grasp the meanings of the words Kateshi had uttered. Stuck? Too tight? Relax? What the... He Sesshomaru wasn't gripping him. It was almost as if his body had... No, it couldn't be that he had reacted to the seed inside of him? He hoped not. Well, he would be certain of it soon enough. Getting Kateshi off of him was a more urgent matter.

'' This Sesshomaru is relaxed. '' He finally replied.

'' ... If you say so Sesshy. Don't come and cry after if I hurt you. ''

'' As if this Sesshomaru woul... ''

He didn't get to finish his sentence. Kateshi had withdrawn his member from him forcefully and that had left him speechless. He didn't felt pain, but pleasure at the hard motion. Shade of red coloured his cheeks in embarrassment.

Kateshi was now standing and he was putting his member back into his hakama. Sesshomaru had not yet risen from his position. His body was weak from their entire love making and his poisoning, not that he would admit it.

'' Hey, are you ok? '' Asked Kateshi a bit worried.

'' This Sesshomaru is perfectly fine. '' He replied with a cold tone.

Kateshi eyed him, elbows raised. After a detailed inspection, he took hold of one corner of his kimono and ripped a piece out. He crouched down beside the daiyoukai.

'' Here, let me clean you. '' The guard brought the tissue to clean the area between his buttock but stopped at what he saw. '' Huh? There's no semen leaking out. That's strange. ''

Sesshomaru took this opportunity to snatch the fabric from kateshi's hand. Surprised, this one looked at the daiyoukai.

'' Ok, I understand Sesshy. You wanna do it yourself. ''

He rose from his position and walked to Sesshomaru armour and sword and brought them beside the daiyoukai. He then went to the other side of the cavern and sat down. From the corner of his eyes, he looked at Sesshomaru who was cleaning his stomach.

'' You sure you don't want me to help you? '' He asked playfully.

'' This Sesshomaru don't need your filthy hands touching him. '' Spitted the youkai.

'' Ow, that's a harsh thing to say to me, Sessy. '' Said Takeshi, falsely offended and he looked away.

Sesshomaru was now whipping his legs from the seed coating them. This was repulsive, to be covered in another man seed. Finished, he went to dress himself when he was remembered by the sight of his hakama, that it had been ripped apart by Kateshi. He glared at said youkai with murder in his eyes. He liked this hakama and there was no way he was going to walk half naked. A devilish smile appeared on his lips.

Kateshi, sensing burning eyes on him, looked up. The sight of Sesshomaru had him tremble in apprehension. What was the daiyoukai planning? He was surely not going to be pleasant for him. Not with the smile his lord had on his face.

'' What? '' He replied to the smiled directed at him.

'' Give your hakama to this Sesshomaru. '' Ordered the other, still smiling.

'' Why? '' Answered Kateshi puzzled.

'' Because you ripped mine and this Sesshomaru cannot wear them anymore. ''

'' Oh, I see... But what am I gonna wear? ''

Sesshomaru said nothing to this and waited for Takeshi. Said youkai slowly took of his lower garments. Since he wasn't wearing any underwear, the breeze was cold against his nude skin. He extended his hand and gave the clothing to his Lord who took it and put it on.

Ignoring his guard, Sesshomaru continued to dress himself. He put hi moko-sama last and then walked slowly to the entrance of the cavern.

'' So we're going to see Bokunesou now? ''

'' Nggn. ''

Taking the answer as a yes Kateshi, ass still bare, walked to the ripped pieces of Sesshomaru hakama. He hoped to create a homemade underwear with it. His mouth stood open, unable to believe what he saw. The daiyoukai had torn the tissue in little pieces, making him unable to cover his body. This was unbelievable. Sesshomaru wanted him to walk around the country half naked!

'' Sesshy! You're evil, you know that? I'm sure you do! '' Screamed Kateshi in his lord direction.

Upon hearing this, Sesshomaru chuckled, his lips wearing an amused smile. Vengeance was a sweet thing to have.

**T.B.C**

Yes! I'm happy to say that I resisted to the temptation of putting another smex scene. It is why I'm still crying in my bed... Well, I must make sure to have the storyline progess. (If I only listened to my evil side, I think my story would be this: no plot, just sex. But sadly, I'm not writting some porno fic; snif, snif.)


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Warning: Story might contain Male on Male relations, rape, Mpreg and much more. If you do not like, do not read. You have been warned.

Note: English is not my mother tongue so bare with me for the mistakes.

.

**Chapter 11: Bokusenou**

It had been one day since Sesshomaru and kateshi had left the cave. The road, much to the daiyoukai relief had been an easy one, for he had yet to recover from his 'debate' with Kateshi. He was still mad at the guard and had decided to ignore his presence. He walked more slowly than usual, Kateshi still behind him.

Surprisingly, Kateshi hadn't talk and even less tease Sesshomaru during this one day. Maybe he had realised that it wouldn't do to anger him even more than he had. After all, he was a demon lord and there were very few who were not terrified or in awe of him.

The guard was half-naked, as the daiyoukai wanted him to be. Kateshi had wrapped his kimono around his waist to cover the lower half of his body. The top of his body was showing, his hard and perfectly sculpted muscles glittered under the powerful light of the sun.

The day was hotter than usual. If they had been humans, Kateshi was certain they would have drop since long ago, exhausted and dehydrated. The bath they had taken hours before seemed distant, unreachable.

Sesshomaru came to a halt in front of a forest.

'' We've reach Bokusenou's forest. '' He said without looking at the guard. '' You stay here. '' He added with a cold voice.

Kateshi, eyes glued on his lord back answered:

'' No way, I'm coming with you Sesshy. Who know what could happen in there. ''

'' You – stay – here. '' Repeated Sesshomaru. '' Your insulting presence is not needed.''

Sesshomaru continued walking, not saying another word. Kateshi watched his lord form disappears from his sight.

'' My INSULTING presence is not needed'' said Kateshi with a dramatic voice. ''Insulting, such big word you use Sesshy. If I was you, I would've used 'pleasing' or 'wonderful'. Oh, I'm sure you wanted to use them... you're just too prideful to do so. Yes I'm sure that's it Sesshy. Or maybe you're too shy. After all, you're the one who wanted me to run around half naked just so you could admire my marvellous body... ''

Kateshi continued with his monologue long after Sesshomaru's disappeared. The daiyoukai fine ears had head a part of it, but had decided to ignore it.

.

%%%

.

'' Why do you grace me with you presence, Sesshomaru? After all, I haven't seen you for a long time.'' Said the tree.

The tree was old. It was surely the oldest one in the forest. His roots, embedded in the earth were entangled between themselves and the roots of other trees. His branches, filled with coloured leaves, stood proud. His large trunk was bigger than every existing tree. In the middle of it, there was a wrinkled face, looking at Sesshomaru.

'' This Sesshomaru need answers. '' Replied Sesshomaru.

'' Yes, answers... I should have known. Sesshomaru you always come to me for answers. Well just ask. ''

'' My father's journal has been stolen. '' Said Sesshomaru. He didn't add anything to this, supposing it was enough for Bokusenou to understand.

'' Uhmm, I see. You want to know why. ''

Sesshomaru made a small nod with his head.

'' Your father's journal; maybe someone was just curious about the life of the great Inutaisho... '' He began.

'' Be serious Bokusenou. '' Ordered Sesshomaru with a low and menacing voice.

'' I was going to get to it. No need to cut an old tree. Do you know how long it has been since I've last talked to someone? '' He asked to Sesshomaru. Seeing the indifferent face of the youkai he added '' No, I guess not. As I was saying, your father's journal contains all his secrets. ''

'' This Sesshomaru know this. ''

'' Yes, I know. But what could be of any interest to someone? Let me think for a bit... I remember that your father came to me one day with something of great power. He had discovered it and needed to know what it was. '' The tree stopped talking, waiting for Sesshomaru to ask what it was.

'' What was it? '' Asked the daiyoukai.

'' The Kamikiri. '' He answered.

'' And what is that? ''

'' A powerful, very powerful object. It is something that shouldn't exist and shouldn't have been made. Its only existence is a danger for all...''

'' Bokusenou, this Sesshomaru wants you to cut the useless talking. ''

'' Ok. If someone possesses the box and the key, they can steal the power of the gods. Can you imagine, a mortal literally killing the gods. You can easily guess the outcome. Conquer and control all living being on this earth. ''

Sesshomaru was listening carefully. This was it? He thought. Was it him or all the villains he had come across were all so unoriginal. They seek to possess some random powerful object and then conquer all. It was pathetic to need someone else power to accomplish that.

'' Where is it? '' He asked to the tree.

'' Humm... Surely with your father. '' Bokusenou answered.

'' I see. Whoever stole my father's journal as also stolen the key. ''

Upon hearing this, Bokusenou raised his eyebrow. Really, the key had also been stolen? If that was the case, this foe really was something. After all, Inutaisho had hidden the key very well and it was r...

'' Is there anything else this Sesshomaru should know? ''

'' Uhmm... No. '' Lied Bokusenou.

.

%%%

.

Sesshomaru felt relief when he saw his castle. It had taken them two days to return and he was feeling tired. Kateshi was still following him everywhere. When he reached his room and entered it, so did Kateshi.

'' What are you doing? '' Asked the daiyoukai irritated.

'' My job of guarding you, Sesshy. '' Answered Kateshi.

'' Guard the door. ''

''Oh, and me who wanted to peek on you. You're no fun, Sesshy. '' Replied Kateshi disappointed to miss the show.

When kateshi closed the door, Sesshomaru undressed himself and drop down in his bed and felt asleep before his head hit his pillow.

.

%%%

.

Hurt, it hurt. Sesshomaru woke up, feeling a searing pain in his abdomen. Disoriented, he placed a protective hand upon it. It hurt so much he didn't know what to make of it. Did the poison return? He dropped his eyes on his stomach and frowned at what he saw. His bed was tainted with red. He was bleeding, but from where?

**T.B.C.**

Arrrgghh! It's too hot here for poor little me who like dark and cold places. My brain literally melted when I wrote this (more like when I tried writing). So that's why it's kind of hum... short and not detailed and hasten and... My head hurt! I'm gonna kill the sun!


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Warning: Story might contain Male on Male relations, rape, Mpreg and much more. If you do not like, do not read. You have been warned.

Note: English is not my mother tongue so bare with me for the mistakes.

.

**Chapter 12: Kamui**

The man was sitting on an old chair, in front of a black wooden desk. From behind, he looked as if he was focused on some work he was doing. Maybe some important paperwork for his domain or some personal book he was writing. Whatever he was doing, he was doing it ardently for he was producing small piercing scratching sound.

However, if an onlooker decided to look at the hardworking man from the front, he would soon realize that this one wasn't working for the least. He was scratching the desk with his claws like a possessed man. The demon deep blue eyes were wide open, an ounce of madness tainting them. His long green hairs were braid on the back. He was wearing a light blue night dress.

At each scratching, the man was muttering a word:

''Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru… Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru... '' He seemed to be ready to whisper the name angrily forever.

Sesshomaru, that bastard! He thought. He was finally going to be able to stand next to him. His father, Lord Kumi Noboru (one of the elders) was dead because of him. Not that he cared about that. The old man was finally dead, after all the centuries he had to endure his stinking presence. For that fact only, he should thank the daiyoukai.

But no, he Kamui, wouldn't do such a humiliating thing. No, he would bring the daiyoukai to do so. Yes, Sesshomaru would thank him soon. He would beg for mercy soon enough. He would have his revenge.

He hadn't forgotten the humiliation he had suffered from him. Yes, years ago when he had asked the daiyoukai to sleep with him. Sesshomaru hadn't even uttered one word, but the look he had given him was enough. It was a look of pure disgust and superiority, as if he, Kamui Noboru, was lesser than a worm.

Who did he think he was? Certainly, he was the lord of these lands, but he wasn't above all. Kamui had to admit to himself that the lord was more than beautiful, but he himself wasn't that bad. After all, wasn't manly? Didn't he possess a marvellous body? No one had ever refused to lay with him before. No one ever did and NO ONE should have done so. Not even his lord.

Plus, he did possess skill in fighting. He wasn't some useless weak lesser demon. He had defeated many foes. He had proven himself worthy enough, but apparently it wasn't enough for Sesshomaru.

Kamui stopped his scratching and looked outside. The night was still young. A walk would be good to clear his spirit, his anger. Yes, it would be good. The youkai rose from where he was sitting and pushed the chair with his leg. He walked to his wardrobe and opened the door. Inside, he looked for his blue kimono and seeing it, he took it with his left hand. He quickly dressed himself and exited his chamber to see the outside world. Soon, soon enough, he will have his revenge against Sesshomaru.

.

.

The daiyoukai was lying in his bed, sleeping. The journey to Bokusenou had exhausted him. He hadn't feel that tired for a long while, not even after the final fight with Naraku. Yet, despite his tiredness, his sleep didn't seem peaceful. He was sweating all over and his body was tossing around the bed. His hands were gripping the sheets desperately. He hurt, He was in pain.

He opened his eyes slowly at first, but when he felt a searing pain in his lower body, they shot open. He looked around, disoriented. His golden globes didn't perceive any enemies who could have give him a wound. The pain wasn't from that. It not, where did it come from? Did the poison returned? Maybe he needed more of Kateshi blood to completely eliminate it.

A bit fearful as another wave of pain hit him, he reached for his stomach with his shaking right hand. He frowned when he smelled blood; his blood. Was he bleeding? From where? He gaze dropped down and he saw blood on the sheets. He lifted them and inspected his naked body. On his stomach was no wound to be seen. That was strange.

There, there it was. He had blood on the inside of his thigh. Sesshomaru gasped when he realized that the blood was coming from between his buttocks. What? Did Kateshi ride him to hard? No, that was a stupid thought. Even if Kateshi had done so, it would have healed long ago. And Sesshomaru didn't think that a hard ride would leave him like this. In pain, as if he was being tear up from the inside.

As another cramp hit him, he decided to go see his healer. He rose slowly from his bed and walked on uncertain feet. He took hold of his light white night dress and dressed himself with it. Kateshi had surely switched place with another guard, but he didn't want to take chances.

He slowly and carefully reached for his window and opened it. He gripped the border and climbed on it. He tried to form his cloud, to fly down, but couldn't. His youki was really low and this left him weakened. Not too happy about that, he decided to make it down with his claw. Piercing the rocky walls, he made his descent cautiously and finally reached the bottom. Luckily for him, the pain was bearable.

Out of breath, he paused, supporting his body with the wall. Then, he sluggishly began to walk to the healer chamber. He had taken about fifty steps when he felt an atrocious wave of pain. He stopped and dropped on his knee, panting. What was happening to him? He stayed there, breathing with difficulty. When the pain lessened, he tried to raise and then, another wave it him. This time, he dropped on his side and shrivelled up on his stomach. Blood was flowing out of him in large quantity and his white clothes were now stained with red. His vision blurred and the daiyoukai stayed there, unmoving, waiting for the pain to disappear.

.

.

Kamui looked at the sky as he walked around the castle. The moon was full and its light was caressing the fair skin of his face. There were many stars in the sky and they seemed to dance in the dark. He had finally achieved to calm himself. A small walked into the night and fresh air always seemed to work for him. He took a mouthful of air to enjoy the smell of the night. He stopped walking when he smelled blood. Blood? He breathed again and this time, he didn't mistake it. It was definitely blood and it was Sesshomaru blood. A grin appeared on his face. A wounded Sesshomaru was perfect. His revenge would come sooner than he had expected.

.

.

The pain Sesshomaru felt didn't lessen. In fact, it did, but only to come back soon after and with more vigour. He was sweating all over and was trying to contain the whines that wanted to escape his lips. His senses were disoriented and he was unable to use them. He was weak, lying outside on the ground of his old castle. He was an easy target. Maybe it would have been a good idea if he had put his pride on the side and let a guard accompany him. Taking hold of his remaining energy, he tried to pull himself on his feet. The healer chamber wasn't that far, maybe another forty steps.

With his arms, he pushed on the ground and lifted himself only to fall in the arms of someone. He hadn't sense the stranger. When he looked up, he saw a man with green hair. He had seen him somewhere before. Ah, Kamui, yes he remembered. That fools who thought he could sleep with him. That was bad, for he was looking at him with eyes that promised him things he didn't want to.

Before he could say something, Kamui took off, Sesshomaru still in his arms. He felt great. Sesshomaru had been in a state he hadn't dare to dream of. He had expected to see him wounded, but not incapacitated. Fate was smiling at him. Now he would be able to do what he wanted for so long and the daiyoukai wouldn't be able to resist him. This was his chance.

They were now in the middle of the forest, far from the castle. Sesshomaru, feeling nauseous from the speed at which Kamui had run, hadn't uttered a word or resisted.

'' What are you doing?'' He asked with a voice he hoped wasn't trembling.

Kamui didn't answer to him. Instead, he dropped him roughly on the ground. The impact made the pain in his stomach worsen and Sesshomaru bit his lower lip to muffle his cry. Kamui looked at him from above, eyes gleaming with malice. He leaned beside him and reached for him with his hand.

Kamui quickly pushed aside his light clothing to undress the daiyoukai. Naked, exposed and bleeding, Sesshomaru eyes became smaller and smaller. Surely he didn't intent to...

Sesshomaru gasped when Kamui grabbed his member. Seeing the daiyoukai reaction, he grin again.

'' I'm going to rape you, Sesshomaru. '' He whispered to the other ear.

**T.B.C.**

Muhahahahah! I'm sure you hate me now for the cliffy. I'm a sadist... I like to see Sesshomaru suffer. It's so fun to make him pant in pain. (Please don't kill me!)


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Warning: Story might contain Male on Male relations, **rape**, Mpreg and much more. If you do not like, do not read. You have been warned.

Note: English is not my mother tongue so bare with me for the mistakes. We are still 8 months before the prologue

.

**Chapter 13: Transformation**

_'' I'm going to rape you, Sesshomaru. '' He whispered to the other ear._

'Rape me... As if this Sesshomaru will let such a thing happen' Thought Sesshomaru. Ok, maybe his strength was gone and he was still in pain, but god helps him, he wouldn't let that poor excuse for a demon take him. He would gladly let Kateshi take him again if he was going to be raped by Kamui.

He, Sesshomaru, wasn't afraid of this demon and he wasn't going to be rape... Or so he was trying to convinced himself. With the strength he had left, his level was one of a lowly demon. It was better than being on a human level, but against Kamui, there wasn't a lot of hope. Whatever, he'll be damned if he was just going to lie down and 'enjoy' the show.

Without warning, he clawed at Kamui hand, leaving deep gash. Cursing under his breath, Kamui let go of Sesshomaru. The daiyoukai, not letting the other have time to recuperate, jumped on him and bite down on his neck. At least he tried to bite down on it, but instead it bit Kamui arm that had come to intercept him.

Still cursing, Kamui punched Sesshomaru in the stomach. It was the perfect move, for the daiyoukai whimpered and let go of his arm.

Sesshomaru was lying on his side, his arms around his belly. More blood was now flowing out of him. Kamui hands took hold of his and bound them behind his back with his bloody night dress that had been discarded earlier. He then turned the daiyoukai on his back, leaving him in this uncomfortable position. Sesshomaru arms were crushed under him.

'' Not so high and mighty now are you Sesshomaru. '' Said Kamui beside him.

As an answer, Sesshomaru didn't say a thing and didn't even look at Kamui.

'' You want to play hard to get, don't you? '' Kamui whispered on the youkai ear. '' Well, here's one thing Sesshomaru, I find you easy to get. '' He continued.

Kamui barely escaped the fangs that were coming at him.

'' Well, I see you won't be gentle with me, he said looking down on him, so I won't be gentle with you either. ''

With this said and without warning, he trusted two of his fingers into the unprepared and bloody opening of Sesshomaru. The daiyoukai yelped in pain and surprise and tried to get away, without success. The digits were moving inside him, deeper and deeper and without care. Kamui smiled and added a third one, which caused the daiyoukai to suppress another yelp.

'' Mmmm, you're such an exciting sight you know? I can't wait to bury myself inside you. And with all the blood, I don't even need to lubricate you. That is perfect if you're gonna be taking this in you first. ''

Kamui showed Sesshomaru the broken tree branch he had in his hand. At the sight of it, the daiyoukai eyes widened. He wasn't going to put this...

'' Arrgghhh! '' Sesshomaru shouted when the hard and rough branch went into him and scratched his insides.

The bastard really did put it in and he was now moving it in a back and forth motion. The daiyoukai tried to ignore its presence, but couldn't.

'' See, you like it. ''

'' Haha... Hahahahaha! '' Sesshomaru couldn't suppress the laugh that came out of him. The simple fact that he was laughing was a miracle in itself, for he never laugh.

Puzzled, Kamui stop the movement and asked:

'' What's funny? ''

'' This... (Laugh)... Stick is... (Laugh)... Way... (Laugh)... Better than... (Laugh)... YOUR STICK!''

Kamui was turning red from rage and Sesshomaru was still laughing at him.

'' I'm going to show you which is better, Sesshomaru. '' He spat.

With a swift move, he pulled the stick out. With rapidity, he freed his member and buried it till the hilt into Sesshomaru. The tight muscle of the daiyoukai squeezed it hard. Sesshomaru had stop laughing. The daiyoukai refused to look at his rapist, so he turned his head on the side and looked at an invisible point. He waited for Kamui to move, to violate him further.

He waited but it never came. Hot liquid dropped on his face and he pushed himself to look at Kamui. The youkai mouth and eyes were wide open in disbelief. In his neck, the tip of a sword was emerging and blood was running down.

Behind the dying youkai, Kateshi was standing. Rage was flowing out of him. He drew his sword back and before Kamui could drop on Sesshomaru, he pulled him back and dropped the limp body at his feet.

'' You bastard! I'm the only one who can touch Sesshy like that! '' He screamed while tearing Kamui apart with his claws. '' No one, no one but me can touch Sesshy! You had no right to touch my Sesshy! ''

Kateshi was more than angry. He kept tearing the youkai apart. Pieces of gut and flesh were flying everywhere. When he had came back to Sesshomaru chamber only to find it empty and bloody, his heart had almost stopped. He had followed the blood scent only to find what was his in another grasp.

Sesshomaru could only watch Kamui being torn apart. His Sesshy? Had Kateshi really said that?

'' I don't remember being yours. '' Said Sesshomaru in a cold indifferent voice.

Disturbed by the daiyoukai voice, Kateshi stopped to look at him. His Sesshy was lying on his back, bloody and hands bound. Kateshi dropped the piece of kamui he was holding and walked to the daiyoukai side. He raised a bloody hand and caressed Sesshomaru cheek.

'' You're mine and mine only. '' He whispered breathless.

Sesshomaru didn't answer and only waited. Kateshi dropped his hand and lifted Sesshomaru. He unbound and covered him with his kimono. Kateshi took him in his arms, bridal style. The daiyoukai rested his head against the bare chest and muttered:

'' Bring me to the healer. ''

.

%%%

.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Suli woke up to the knock on her door. They were so loud that it seems as if someone was trying to force the door open. Tired and her mind foggy, she slowly came out of her bed and walked to the door. She opened it with a cracking sound only to be greeted by an unbelievable sight. Her lord, Sesshomaru, was in another man arms, barely covered a looking paler than usual.

'' What happened? '' She asked concerned. To see the daiyoukai in this state made her waver a bit. She had been his healer since his birth and before that, she had served his mother. Sesshomaru was almost like her own son.

'' Well he was... '' Kateshi paused, searching for the right word '' Assaulted'' He continued.

'' I see. '' Said Suli, knowing that there was more to that, but she didn't push the matter.

She let him in and pointed to a small bed in the corner.

'' Put him there. ''

Kateshi nodded and did as she asked. He gently laid Sesshomaru on the mattress and stood beside him. Suli walked to where the daiyoukai was. She seizes one side of the kimono covering her lord and began to undress him. Sesshomaru hadn't said a word since he had show up here, but he stopped her from undressing him further. Suli glare at her lord and he did the same. Understanding him, she turned her eyes to Kateshi.

'' Could you wait outside? '' She demanded.

'' No I won't, I w... '' He began, but was interrupted by Sesshomaru.

'' Wait outside'' Ordered Sesshomaru.

Not to happy, Kateshi walked out of the place. Suli watched him go and when he slammed the door, she turned her attention back to her lord. She completely undressed him this time. Her eyes widened a bit at the sight of all the blood on him and the blood still pouring out of him.

'' What happened? '' She asked Sesshomaru.

''... This Sesshomaru woke up with pain in his stomach only to find himself bleeding and was assaulted on his way to see you. ''

'' I see. '' She only said.

She poked him on the belly and watched as he tried to hide his pain.

'' Ok, Sesshomaru, I must ask you something and you must answer me truthfully. '' She said slowly and waited for her lord to react. He nodded to notify that he understood. '' Did you have sex with another male some days ago? '' She inquired.

Sesshomaru didn't answer. He only looked away.

''Sesshomaru '' Said Suli with a soft voice.

'' Yes '' He whispered.

'' And were you on the bottom? '' She continued.

''... ''

Suli waited patiently, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it only to be certain.

After a while, Sesshomaru murmured: '' Yes''

'' As you already know, in your mother clan the males are hermaphrodites. '' She began. Sesshomaru nodded again. '' Since you had an intercourse with a male, this male seed has provoked a transformation in your body. It will make you able to bears young. It also explains why your youki is so low and why you're bleeding. ''

'' But'' Sesshomaru said, interrupting her. '' When this Sesshomaru was younger, mother said that the transformation would occur only if this Sesshomaru felt in love with another male. ''

'' Haha...hahahaha! '' Suli laughed at what he said. Sesshomaru was surprised by this. '' I think your mother only censored your version because you were still a child. Making love is a part of falling in love, you know. ''

''... ''

A bit embarrassed, Sesshomaru said nothing and continued to look in the empty space. Suli rose from where she was and began searching for something in her drawers. When she found what she was looking for, she returned to Sesshomaru side.

'' Here, she said, deposing a box beside him. Make this into tee and drink it two times per day for the next two weeks and it will lessen the pain and stop the bleeding. ''

'' And for my youki? ''

'' Don't worry, it will come back in about four or five days. ''

'' Will I... '' Began the daiyoukai. He stopped, unable to continue.

'' Will you what? ''

'' Will I go in heat like the females? ''

For a while, Suli said nothing and just watch her lord. Sesshomaru was turning redder at each passing second.

'' Once per year. '' She finally said. '' You will go into heat once per year. Now, if you will, I think a bath should be good for you.''

**T.B.C. **

P.S: Now, with all I've written, can you determine a part of my personality? Here, answer the question.

I am:

a) A total pervert.

b) A sadist.

c) Someone with a twisted mind.

d) All of the answers above.

I will wait for the answers impatiently.

And here I have another question: When I write Sesshomaru hand, do I have to write Sesshomaru's hand or Sesshomaru hand?


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Warning: Story might contain Male on Male relations, rape, Mpreg and much more. If you do not like, do not read. You have been warned.

Note: English is not my mother tongue so bare with me for the mistakes.

For those who are wondering, yes Inuyasha will appear in this fanfiction. But since I'm doing a Sesshomaru centrific (I've only listened to the episodes of Inuyasha with Sesshy inside), he will appear later in the story.

.

**Chapter 14: Marked**

Suli was finishing tidying up the bathroom. The water in which Sesshomaru had bath had turned pink from the blood. She sighed as she looked at it. Maybe she should wait for tomorrow to empty it. Yes, she would do that. Suli was too tired to do this tonight. After having to care for her lord, her energy was spent. Plus, it was still night.

It had been a surprise for her to see Sesshomaru in this state. No doubt his 'assault' was more than a simple attack (for the state his abuse anus was), but she knew the daiyoukai was too proud to speak about it. It was a miracle in itself that he had admitted to having sex with a male and to have been the bottom. Suli had been surprised by that. She would have never thought that her lord would summit to another male, not with how proud he was. After all, Sesshomaru was an alpha male like his father.

But, maybe his blood lineage from her mother had a big part to play in that. His body was made for this. His mother clan was such a rare case. She had been lucky, as a healer, to have been able to witness more than once the transformation and the birth of many young from males' bearers.

Yes, his mother clan had kept it a secret that the males were hermaphrodites. If such a secret would have been leaked, those males would have been either killed as an abomination of nature or taken advantage of by other clans. Of course, Suli would never wish either of those events to happen. It would be bad for Sesshomaru if it came to be known.

A male leader pregnant; the elders would take this opportunity to overthrown him or mate him and at the same time gain the western lands. The transformation in Sesshomaru had already begun. Suli only hoped she would be able to find a way to hide his oncoming heat from the others youkai. Well, at least it wouldn't be before the end of this year and even if Sesshomaru had sex with another male before that, he wouldn't become pregnant. She would have to notify his mother. He was after all her son and she would have a lot of things to teach him about his condition. It wasn't Suli place to do so. Yes, a mother touch was needed.

Suli came out of her thought. It wouldn't do to be lost in them all night or day, for the day was almost coming. She rose from where she was sitting on the bathroom floor and walked to the door. Exiting the bathroom, she came into her room.

Sesshomaru was lying in the small bed. His breathing was calm and steady. He had fallen asleep soon after the bath. He seemed so peaceful sleeping there, almost as if he was a new born without worries.

Suli smiled as she remembered the day he was born. He had been a quiet child. He hadn't cried even once when he came into the world for the first time. Not much had change since. She had seen him cried only once and that had been when his father had died. A bound between father and son was strong, after all.

The scream he had let out had been horrible and everyone in the castle and miles away had been able to hear it. However, it hadn't last long. Sesshomaru had regain his calm and cold face soon after. He was now a lord and couldn't let grief slow him down.

Suli wanted to go and touch him, but she remembered the man that had come with him. He was still waiting outside. Now would be the time to go get him.

.

%%%

.

Kateshi was restless. It had been hours since Sesshomaru had kicked him out of there. He wanted to go inside, to see how his Sesshy was doing.

He had tried to listen to what they were talking about hours before, but he had given up after a while.

That bitch (Suli) had put a spell around her chamber, preventing him from hearing them. What could be so important, so secret they had to do that? Apparently they didn't trust him enough. Urrgh! He wanted to know. After all, it was about Sesshy, his Sesshy.

Yes, his Sesshy had been violated and was now alone in a room with a bitch and he was keeping secrets from him. Ok, he had to admit to himself that they hadn't known each other for too long, but they had shared great moments together. Hadn't they shared their body, their pleasure?

Now, he wanted to see Sesshy. If he couldn't maybe he should just go back to that trash that was Kamui and continue where he had left. To tear him in more little pieces would be good. To put it into a box and present it to the rest of the elders just to show them what would happen if they dared touch his Sesshy was also a good idea. Maybe he should go do this now.

No, no, Sesshy protection was more important than revenge. Kamui pieces could wait. Sesshomaru couldn't. He would claim Sesshomaru soon enough and show all that only he could touch him, hurt him if he wanted to.

Kateshi heard the door of the chamber open. He turned his head to look in its direction and saw Suli head come out. She look to the left and then to the right, where he was. When she saw him, she made sign for him to come.

In a flash, he was at her side and entered through the door. He saw Sesshy sleeping on the bed he had left him. Only this time, he was covered with clothes and didn't seem dirty. He turned questioning eyes at the women.

'' He's only tired.'' She answered to him. Suli reached for a box waiting on a round table and hand it to him. '' Make sure he takes it two times per day. ''

Kateshi nodded and put the box in one of his improvised pocket. He then waited for her to say more.

'' Well '' She said. '' Don't look at me like that and stand here doing nothing. Bring him to his chamber. ''

He looked at her with eyes saying: 'No need to tell me this, I was going to do it soon enough, Bitch!'

Kateshi walked to Sesshomaru's side and gently took him in his arms. He made sure the daiyoukai head rested comfortably on his still naked chest. He looked one last time at Suli and without another word, sprint to the castle. Wind flew on his face and body, but he made sure not to wake Sesshy.

He was now in the daiyoukai chamber. He gently and carefully put down Sesshomaru on a chair. He would lay him in his bed, but not before he had changed the sheets. He pulled on a cord to call a maid. Soon after, one came in and he asked her to change the bed. She did so without asking questions. She was only a servant after all.

Now that the bed was clean of blood, Kateshi took hold of Sesshomaru and put him down on it. Outside, the sun was rising in the sky. He would guard Sesshomaru, but this time, he would be at his side in his room.

He was about to rise from where he was sitting in the daiyoukai bed when said daiyoukai whined and opened his tired eyes. With a slow hand, he grabbed Kateshi and whispered:

'' Don't leave me. '' Sesshomaru was apparently still in dreams land because he wouldn't have said something like this if he was fully awake and aware of himself.

'' I won't. '' Answered Kateshi.

Unlike his previous intent, he lied down beside the daiyoukai and took him in his arms. He tightens his grip on him when he felt Sesshomaru brush his nose against him. Sesshy was in his arms, sleeping and that made him happy.

.

%%%

.

Sesshomaru felt comfortable. Heat was surrounding him. The heat was moving with him at the same rhythms as his breathing. Wait... Moving? The daiyoukai opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of a naked chest inched from his face. Whose was it? What was it doing in his bed? He smelled it and the answer came to him quickly: Kateshi! How dare he! How come he... Oh wait again, the event from the night before came back to his mind. Yes, the pain, the blood, the bastard Kamui and the change.

The change was surely the worst of all. Even Kamui event didn't surpass it. He had hoped that the seed of kateshi wouldn't have reacted, wouldn't have caused him to transform. He had been silly enough to hope that only the feeling of love would have caused a transformation.

Well, now he was almost able to bear children. He would be a bitch and go into heat. This was surely the worst part of it. Going into heat; how was he supposed to hide this fact? He had to find a way before he had all of Japan males at his ass; literally – at – his – ass. This wouldn't do, it wouldn't be good.

And here he was, lying in the arms of the one who had been the trigger of all of this mess. Uhmm, he had to admit to himself that Kateshi did smell good. So strong, so manly it was... What the hell was he thinking now! Not only his body would almost be like a bitch's but his mind also. Arrrghh! How low did he sunk in one night!

Sesshomaru was so angry at himself that he was squirming in his 'lover' arms and his belly pain was beginning to return. He would have to take that tee soon again.

Kateshi looked at him, a smile on his face. He had been awake for a while and had look after the daiyoukai. Sesshy really did know how to wake up didn't he? He was so full of energy event after such tiring event.

'' Hello sexy, did you sleep well? '' Asked Kateshi.

Hearing Kateshi talk to him, Sesshomaru stopped moving and raised his head to meet the other eyes.

'' What are you doing in this Sesshomaru's bed? '' He tried to pull himself out of the guard embrace.

'' Don't you remember? '' Kateshi said as he gripped Sesshomaru harder and closer to him. '' You asked me to stay with you yesterday and with such a sweet and loving voice. I could feel your love and want for me. '' He added with a playful voice.

'' As if this Sesshomaru would... '' Began the daiyoukai. He stopped soon enough. Yes, he had demanded such a thing. Sesshomaru frowned and continue. '' Demanded such a thing with a sweet and loving voice. ''

'' Muhahahaha! And here I thought you were going to deny event saying it. '' Replied Kateshi.

He let his grip lessen and with one of his hand, caresses Sesshomaru's chest.

'' What are you doing? '' Asked the daiyoukai even if he already knew what the other intended.

'' What do you think I'm gonna do? '' Murmured Kateshi as his hand moved further down. He stopped his descent between the daiyoukai legs and rubbed his hand there.

'' Stop this now. This Sesshomaru doesn't want your filthy hands on him. ''

'' What are you talking about. I know you want it. '' He added.

His hand slipped under Sesshomaru's clothing and seized his member. His other hand also went under but attacked another place. Kateshi pushed one finger into the tight opening and began to move it back and forth. Sesshomaru squealed when he pushed another digit in. Kateshi thought that it was a cry of pleasure, but the daiyoukai next word proved him wrong.

'' Stop it... (Pant)... it hurt. This Sesshomaru hurt. '' Muttered Sesshomaru when the pain of his transformation came back at him. Apparently, sex wasn't something he was going to have for the next two weeks. Not that it pained him. He had gone centuries without it and would survives a few weeks without.

Kateshi stopped moving his fingers and gazed at the daiyoukai. This one was panting in pain. This was strange. There was apparently something more than the rape. What, he didn't know, but he wouldn't touch the daiyoukai before he healed completely. He carefully removed his finger from inside and gave a chaste kiss on Sesshomaru's lips to show he understood.

Kateshi rose on his feet and looked one more time at his Sesshy. Even if he couldn't take him now, it didn't mean he could relieve his needs he thought as he walked to the bathroom.

_(Hahahaha! If you reader thought there was going to have a sex scene... False alert! Muahahahah – Evil I have come out again... Has he even gone into hiding? Well who cares about that.)_

.

%%%

.

Sesshomaru sighed. The smell of Kateshi's arousal and sperm was still floating heavily in the air. The bastard had left him alone in the bed only to relieve his need in the bathroom. How uncivilised was he? It would be a good idea not to ponder on this now. He needed to concentrate on the report he had between his hands. It was the report about the corpses of the demons who had attacked his castle days ago.

Concentrate, concentrate... Yes concentrate! It was a bit hard to do so with this smell and Kateshi's eyes burning at him. The bastard had refused to leave him alone, out of his sight. It was horrible! He was almost like his shadow. Yes, he Sesshomaru had now two shadows. One he was born with and another one he considered like a parasite feeding off of him. No, not a parasite. He was insulting the parasite by saying such a thing. Humm, Kateshi was... he was... he tasted... Huh? Tasted? Where were his thought going to?

Yes, concentrate. He looked down on the paper he hold and began reading.

.

**First demon**

**Sex: Male**

**Specie: Mix between lion and bird**

**Origin: north of Japan**

**Corpse melts down before further inspection could be made.**

**.**

**Second demon**

**Sex: Male**

**Specie: Eagle **

**Origin: South of Japan**

**Corpse melts down before further inspection could be made.**

**.**

Sesshomaru was beginning to feel frustrated. The sheets were saying the same. The corpses had all melted down before they could be inspected and the demons were coming from all around Japan. Now, that left him with as much information as before about his enemy. He had nothing on him. He only knew what he wanted. That was better than nothing, he said to himself. At least he knew that the mongrel couldn't obtain what he wanted because only he and Inuyasha knew where and how to access is father resting place. There was nothing much to worry about, but just in case, he would send spy around the country and one especially to his brother. Jaken would be perfect for the hanyou. An evil smile graced the daiyoukai lips.

Anyway, he had others things to take care of. Like for example, explain to the elders why one of the new members, Kamui, was now lying outside the castle, in the forest and in small little pieces. Not that he cared about the stinking rapist but...

Kateshi was looking at him fervently. What did he want again?

'' What is it? '' He asked irritated.

'' Well you know, I think you should take your tee again. After all, the healer did ask me to make sure you took it twice a day. '' He said.

'' I see. ''

'' And how long do you have to take it, Sesshy. You know, I'd like it if you healed quickly so we could resumed our love mak... Ow! '' He cried as a rock hit his head. '' Why did you hit me with that! And where did you take the rock from, you little... '' He continued with one hand on his head.

Days with Kateshi were going to be a real pain in the ass thought Sesshomaru.

.

%%%

.

**Warning, sex scene coming. Don't like, don't read.**

Surprisingly, the days in the castle hadn't been unpleasant for Sesshomaru. Two months had passed since his attack from Kamui. His internal transformation had gone well and his youki had returned after five days. He had even found a way to hide his heat from the others. Suli had found an herb that could hide his smell, or so she told him his mother had said. So, when his heat would come, he would be ready for it. There hasn't also been any news on his unknown enemy.

Another miraculous thing was that Kateshi hadn't made a move on him since the morning he had tried but caused him pain. Maybe the guard thought he wouldn't heal in a long time. Well, whatever the reason was, Kateshi was still following him like his shadow. Even if he hadn't tried to engage sexual activities, the hint of the guard building desire was always there in one of his comments.

Sesshomaru would say it was peaceful and ideal no to have a sex craving beast after him; actually, he had a sex craving beast after him, it just wasn't attacking him. The only problem was that he too was beginning to feel the need. Like his father had once said to him:

'' Once you take one bite of the forbidden fruit, you'll want another bite soon enough. ''

His father was right, as always. He longed for Kateshi's touch on his skin, his heat on him, his... NO, NO, NO! He, Sesshomaru, was stronger than that. He didn't desire such an unrefined man. A man none less.

He had even surprised himself glancing at the guard, like he was doing now instead of reading the boring report. Kateshi was standing on the wall, beside the bed. The daiyoukai just had to push him on it to... Hurrgh! He hated this hermaphrodite thing of his. It was its fault he was reacting like this.

Shit! Kateshi had surprised him looking at him. Sesshomaru internal conflict hadn't been showing on his face since he still wore his indifferent mask.

'' Sesshy, can I know why you're looking at me with such eyes? '' Asked Kateshi.

Sesshomaru didn't answer for he didn't know what to say and averted his eyes.

'' You know, it's not the first time you looked at me like that. '' He continued. '' You just have to ask, Sesshy, if you want me, need me. '' He added with a sweet sensual voice.

Sesshomaru almost shuddered. And here he had thought that Kateshi hadn't notice his excessive looking.

'' This Sesshomaru doesn't need you. ''

'' Really? '' Whispered kateshi in his ear. The youkai had move quickly to Sesshomaru side at the desk. '' But I do need you. '' He continued and licked the daiyoukai pointed ears.

Sesshomaru more or less moaned. Kateshi didn't let time for him to react. He took his lord in his arms and roughly put him on the bed. Sesshomaru's back impacted the mattress with a puffy sound. Disoriented, the daiyoukai glared at the ceiling that was soon replaced by Kateshi who now covered him with his body.

Kateshi took hold of Sesshomaru's mouth and savagely devoured it. He slipped his tongue inside and began some circling motion, colliding with the daiyoukai tongue. Taken aback, Sesshomaru could only follow the movement. Saliva was dripping from the corner of his mouth and when Kateshi finally broke the kiss, he took a long breath for he had begun to suffocate.

'' Get off of this Sesshomaru. '' Panted the daiyoukai.

'' I will, but only after I have you. '' Answered Kateshi

'' Now! ''

'' Not now, Sesshy. I know you want it as much as I do so don't lie to me. Do you know how you make me feel, how I worry about you, how restless I feel in your presence? Your face; I want to see all the expression it can make. I want to see you wiggle in pleasure under me. Can't you feel it? '' He said as he poked his hardness on Sesshomaru's leg. ''I want you, all of you. '' He declared with a fervent voice.

Sesshomaru didn't say a thing, he didn't move. He only looked at Kateshi, eyes wide in disbelief. No one had ever desired him in such a way. It was frightening.

Kateshi ripped Sesshomaru's clothes apart and did the same with his. He wasn't going to wait to feel the daiyoukai naked skin under his. Sesshomaru let a yelp out of him when he felt his clothes rip and the cold brush of air against his skin.

Hands were on him, touching him, travelling every parts of his body. Kateshi mouth did the same. He kissed him on his forehead and brought the kiss further down on his neck where he licked him.

Sesshomaru back arched in pleasure when heat surrounded his hardened member. His neck was even more exposed by that and Kateshi took this chance and bit down on it, marking Sesshomaru as his.

'' Now you're mine. '' He stated.

Sesshomaru whine at the pain of the bite, but he forgot it soon enough when Kateshi sucked on his right nipple while he pinched the other with his unoccupied hand. A tremor of pleasure ran through the daiyoukai and he shouted for more.

His cries were answered when Kateshi let go of his nipples to concentrate on his leaking shaft. With his hand still on it, Kateshi moved it up and down and licked it under, soon followed by a lick on the head.

'' You know, you taste good. '' He said.

With a hungry glare, he swallowed it, taking him deep in his mouth. He continued the up and down move with now both his hand and mouth.

Sesshomaru was now panting. He couldn't move. The pleasure was overflowing him. He had been marked as Kateshi's, but for now, he didn't care about it.

'' Gnnn! '' He suppressed a cry when Kateshi, still sucking him, slid two fingers into his twitching opening. This was too much. He could feel it. He was going to reach the peak soon enough. Noo! His mind thought when Kateshi removed his hands from him.

'' Ahhh! '' He screamed when the muscle of his cavity stretched under the invasion of Kateshi shaft. The burning he felt by the penetration was replaced by a mind blowing pleasure when Kateshi remove himself almost completely only to trust harshly back inside and hit his secret spot. The hard back and forth motion of the guard had the daiyoukai pant and moan in bliss.

His mind almost didn't register when Kateshi's arms came around him to raise him in a sitting position. Sesshomaru slightly raised his hips and brought them down to meet kateshi. With a rhythm of their own, he was been penetrated deeper and deeper at each stoke.

Kateshi suddenly grabbed him and pushed him aside. Puzzled and maddened to have been interrupted, he glared with red eyes at the youkai who was now lying on his back. Sesshomaru demon side was now dominant.

'' What are you doing? '' Asked the daiyoukai with a trembling voice.

'' If you want me, come get me. '' Said Kateshi teasingly.

A bit wary, Sesshomaru crawled at his side. He then got up on him and positioned the still hardened member of kateshi between his buttocks and impaled himself on it.

The daiyoukai gasped for air as each inch of the shaft buried itself in him. He took it all in and could now feel Kateshi's balls against his ass. He slowly put his trembling arms at his sides and used them to push his body up and down. He first moved slowly and after a while, more quickly.

Kateshi raised his hips to meet Sesshomaru and put his hands on the daiyoukai waist, no to help him, but to make sure to pierce him deeper.

Sesshomaru felt wonderful. Each thrust brushed against his insides and made him shout in pleasure. He was almost there. His back arched and he threw his head back as he came, spraying his seed on his and Kateshi's stomach.

The daiyoukai orgasm made him squeeze Kateshi even more tightly than before and the youkai couldn't hold himself anymore. With one last plunge, he came in his lord.

Sesshomaru collapsed on Kateshi. Both youkai were tired and their breathing heavy.

**T.B.C.**

Oh this is so cheesy. I and romantic moments are not doing well together... I need blood and gore! But I think there's enough sex... Now I don't feel like a total pervert; I know I'm a total pervert.

And here is the result on my previous question:

2 peoples said C) A twisted mind.

1 Said B) A sadist.

And 4 peoples said D) All of the above.

So I can conclude that the winner is... D! And that I am a total pervert, a sadist and someone with a twisted mind. Thank you all of you... I love you all!


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Warning: Story might contain Male on Male relations, rape, Mpreg and much more. If you do not like, do not read. You have been warned.

Note: English is not my mother tongue so bare with me for the mistakes.

.

**Chapter 15**

Sesshomaru was still on top of Kateshi. The sex had exhausted him, but it had been good. He felt better, as if all his worries had left him. He had to admit that Kateshi was pretty good in bed and knew what he was doing. Unlike him, he surely had a lot of practice in this domain.

That thought made his chest tighten with a feeling he only had toward Inuyasha: Jealousy. The simple thought that someone else had been like that with the guard made him burn from the inside. He'd better forget such a feeling for it would only bring troubles.

Kateshi lying under him flipped the daiyoukai to be on top of him. He looked at the lord tenderly and smiled at him. The smile was unlike all the other he had given before. It wasn't full of mockery, but full of gentleness.

A bit dazed by their previous activity, Sesshomaru only glared back and waited. Kateshi's face moved closer to his and he felt a sweet pressure on his lips. He answered to it by opening his mouth and letting the youkai tongue inside to caress his moisture.

Sesshomaru felt a sharp pain on the side of his neck. Puzzled, he brought his hand and touched it. Strange, he felt nothing, just wetness there. He brusquely broke the kiss and pushed Kateshi aside. Surprised, Kateshi looked at him for answers. The guard found none, for the daiyoukai wasn't looking at him. He was looking at his hand that was covered with blood.

Blood? Blood? Why was there blood on his neck? Sesshomaru's mind worked fast to find the answer. When he found it, he dropped his hand and turned to Kateshi. Sensing murderous youki coming from his lord, he asked:

'' What's wrong, Sesshy? ''

Said daiyoukai didn't answer. Sesshomaru rose from where he was sitting on the now undone bed and without warning, bounced on the guard and brought his claws down.

Not expecting that one, Kateshi didn't have time to react and cried in pain when he felt them pierce his skin. Blood flowed on his chest and claws bite his skin deeper. It seemed as if Sesshomaru was really trying to dig his heart out.

Not wanting to die like that, kateshi took hold of the daiyoukai wrist a pushed him on his back and held him down.

Sesshomaru struggled and snarled under his firm grip, his fangs searching to rip his throat open.

'' What the fuck his wrong with you! '' Inquired Kateshi.

Sesshomaru stopped snarling and looked at him straight in the eyes, promising him a painful future.

'' You marked me! '' He barked.

Kateshi frowned and glared at his lord neck. There, under the blood, was a tattoo shaped like a black panther. Oh... Yes, he really did mark him.

'' Well, It ain't that bad. '' He said, trying to calm his lord.

Sesshomaru froze when he heard him.

'' Not that bad... Is it? '' He muttered to himself. '' ARE YOU AN IDIOT OR WHAT! '' He screamed, forgetting himself. His cold mask had fell from his face and now, everything he felt was written on it. '' Wait, actually don't answer to that. You are an idiot. To mark me like this... Arrgghh! What are the elders going do to me! Oh, this Sesshomaru knows; he is going to kill you before that!''

'' Hummm... Sesshy.'' Began kateshi. '' Calm down. ''

Seeing that Sesshomaru hadn't heard him, he tried again, but to no result. Exasperated, he licked the mark he had made on the daiyoukai. Said youkai stopped screaming and went limp under him. Oh? Kateshi had heard from other youkai that when you marked your mate, that mark could be used for plenty of thing. Apparently, subduing was a part of it. How interesting. He was going to enjoy this.

Sesshomaru was beginning to panic. Kateshi had touch the mark and now he couldn't move. No, it was more like his youkai didn't want to move. What was going on? He never had expected for him to be mate like this. He had always thought he would have been the one to mark his mate, not the opposite. This really pissed him off. He really was considered as the female here.

'' Ok, Sesshy. I'm sorry I had to do that, but you need to calm down. I wish I could say I'm sorry to have marked you, but the truth is I'm not. With this mark I can show you how much I care about you and I can show all that you belong to me. ''

After saying that, Kateshi touched his mark again. Sesshomaru felt his body return to him. He could move now. He had calmed down a bit, but wasn't ready to forget soon.

'' Get off of me. '' He demanded of Kateshi who complied. Oh, he was going to make him regret ever marking him. He could accept the sex, but not the mark. He Sesshomaru was no one's possession.

.

%%%

.

Suli was doing her chores outside. The sun was high in the sky which was perfect for her. She needed to dry her clothes. She was about to hung the first piece of her clothing when wind made her hair flew back. She turned in the direction of it only to be greeted by an angry looking Sesshomaru.

'' My lord, what can I do for you? '' She asked

Sesshomaru just made her sign that he would discuss it inside her chamber. When she followed her lord through the door, she saw in the corner of her eyes, the same man from before. The man who had brought her lord that day. He was looking at them but made no gesture of moving from where he was standing.

'' What can I do for you, Lord Sesshomaru? '' She asked again as she closed the door.

'' What do you know about mating mark? '' He demanded suddenly.

'' Humm... What do you desire to know, my lord? ''

'' Can they be removed? ''

Even if she found his questions a bit strange, she answered to him:

'' Depending on the mark, some can and others can't. ''

'' And which one can be removed? ''

'' The ones made during rape and others who are exceptions. I would need to see the mark to know if it can be removed or not. ''

'' And what about this one? '' He said as he pulled his hair back to show his mark to her.

Suli looked at her lord's mark, mouth wide of surprise. Her lord was mated to someone. What a good surprise it was. Maybe he would be able to show his emotions a bit more.

'' What about this one? '' He asked again when she didn't answer him.

Hearing his voice, Suli closed her mouth and began inspecting the mark. After a while, she spoke.

'' It can't be removed. '' She said.

Sesshomaru's fist closed in a ball. Can't be removed. He didn't want to hear that. Kateshi was going to pay for this.

.

%%%

.

Three month had passed since the day Kateshi had marked him. There had been no signs of his enemy and no report of strange occurrences by his spies. Everything was doing fine. No bad guy in sign was a good thing... Well, not really, but he would deal with it when the time came.

Sesshomaru had been truthful to his promise to make the guard pay for the mark. Unlike what many would have thought, he didn't kill the youkai. He did something crueller. He had cut out the sex. Kateshi hadn't been able to touch him for three long months.

There had been plenty of occasions; Sesshomaru made sure of that. His gesture and positions were full of suggestion. But each times that Kateshi tried to approach him, he pushed him aside.

Once, when he was taking a bath, he had somehow managed to 'drop' his soap out of the bathtub. He had bent over to pick it up, offering full view of his rear to the guard.

Truthful to his horny side, Kateshi had tried to engage in sexual activities, but Sesshomaru had coldly placed a hard kick between the guard legs and had resumed his bath with a smile on his lips.

His behaviour was a bit childish, even to him, but each time he felt more than pleased. This revenge was perfect, well almost if he also didn't feel the need to have sex. But his problem aside, wasn't it the perfect move to do? To deprive a man of what he needed the most was the perfect torture.

Putting his revenge aside, Sesshomaru had found out that he could be sick. He couldn't even remember the last time he had fallen sick. But here he was, vomiting the blood he had previously ingested and this for the last two weeks. He had thought that this would have cease since then, but it didn't.

Kateshi had noticed it and had asked him to go and see the healer many times. This morning, he had vomited again and this time had been enough.

And that was why he was here, sitting on the small bed in the corner of Suli chamber, mouth wide open, full of disbelief.

Suli was looking at him with an almost pitiful gaze. Had he heard well enough? Had she really said that? Had she really said that he was pregnant? But how? He hadn't even had his first heat. It was impossible for him to be pregnant if he hadn't had it. He could only be pregnant if he had had sex during his heat, which he hadn't. What the hell was going on with him?

**T.B.C.**

For those who are wondering, yes this fanfiction will have an ending. I intend to finish it because I hate to read fanfic with no end. The only reasons why I wouldn't finish it are the following:

1) I died.

2) I had an accident, got hit on the head and forgot who I was.

3) I had an accident, got hit on the head and became stupid.

4) I got caught by my overprotective parents (who forget I'm 20) while writing this and got killed by them when they saw it was M/M.

5) I got struck by lightning and... Okay, I think you got the point.

And yes, there will be an Inuyasha x Sesshomaru pairing. But that's for later.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Warning: Story might contain Male on Male relations, rape, Mpreg and much more. If you do not like, do not read. You have been warned.

Note: English is not my mother tongue so bare with me for the mistakes.

.

**Chapter 16: My baby you…**

Kateshi was waiting outside of Suli's place again. He found it a bit frustrating to always be the one to wait outside. He wanted to know what was going on inside. Through the mating bond, he could feel how uneasy and on edge Sesshomaru was and that made him want to burst the door open.

He had noticed it, when his Sesshy had fallen ill. He didn't think it possible. The daiyoukai could be wounded, poisoned, but not sick. So, he had bothered Sesshomaru a long time until his stubborn Sesshy had decided to finally go see the healer.

Yes, his Sesshy was really stubborn. He could understand that the daiyoukai was mad at him for marking him without his approval first, but it wasn't enough to deprive him of sex for three months. And long they were those months. To have the object of your desire right in front of your eyes and be unable to savour it was worse than torture.

Ah, his Sesshy did know how to make him suffer. The bath episode was surely the worst; he had really been closed to forcing Sesshy. That wouldn't have been a good thing. He would have hurt the daiyoukai and himself if he hadn't been stopped.

Luckily for him, Sesshomaru had given him a good kick between the legs. Lucky? Like hell he was! That kick had hurt like hell and even now it still hurt a bit. He had had difficulty walking straight for two days.

At least he could say that his Sesshy was not only stubborn, but also strong. Yes a strong mate was what he had always wished for. He hadn't planned for it to be a daiyoukai, but that was a plus.

The only problem was the matter of children. The both of them being males were a big problem; they couldn't birth a child. Maybe he would go and impregnate some bitch. Well maybe he would do that the day he really wished for a child. Or maybe he could send Sesshy to do that... NO WAY! No one but him was going to touch his Sesshy.

He knew it was selfish of him to think like that, but he couldn't help himself. He had always been a possessive demon and in love matter, it didn't change.

* * *

'' Is this Sesshomaru really with child? '' Asked Sesshomaru after closing his mouth.

'' Yes, my lord. '' Answered Suli.

''…''

''…''

Both of them said nothing. They were looking into each other's eyes, as if they were hoping to find an answer there. Sesshomaru brushed the hair that had fallen in his face out of the way and with a quick move. He closed his eyes, took a big breath and reopened them.

'' How is it possible? This Sesshomaru hasn't gone into heat yet. '' He inquired with a voice so low that Suli had difficulty hearing him.

'' I… I do not know, my lord. It is the first time something like this has happen, be it for a male or female. '' She said. ''Perhaps something has happened to your body before or during the transformation.'' She added hesitantly.

'' This Sesshomaru has been poisoned before his first sexual encounter. Maybe this is the reason. '' He said after a while.

'' You poisoned? '' She said surprised. '' Yes, it could be because of this. But my lord, what do you want to do about the child? ''

'' What to do about it? This… This Sesshomaru…''

The daiyoukai wasn't able to finish his sentence. What was he supposed to do about it? A male youkai pregnant was ridiculous. He would be laughed at by everyone and would surely loose the right to lead the western lands. Well, the same could be said about his mating with Kateshi. Urgggh! He was in deep shit. It seemed as if bad luck was on his side. Since the beginning of this year, his problems seemed only to pile up.

'' I have some herbs that we could use if you want to abort it. '' Said Suli.

Abort it? Sesshomaru brought his hand to his stomach when he heard her said that. It was a reasonable decision, the right one to be made, but... Sesshomaru eyes widened when he felt a heartbeat that wasn't his pulse through him. No, he couldn't kill his child. Whatever difficulty he would have to face to bring it into this world, he would face with resolve.

This was his child, his blood and flesh. It was also kateshi's, but he didn't care about the scum. No, it wasn't true. He did care about him. If he didn't, he would have kill Kateshi a long time ago, especially after the mating mark. He liked the fool. To have fallen in love with such a man, what had become of him? Not that he would ever admit it or say the words.

'' No… This Sesshomaru doesn't want to kill his child. '' He replied firmly.

Suli sighted. She had been waiting to hear those words come out of him. As if her lord would be able to kill his own child. Not with his compassionate side.

'' Then, we'll have to hide the pregnancy as your mother's clan law demands. ''

Sesshomaru froze at those words. They implied that he had to hide himself with his mother. The hiding part was already humiliating, but the mother part was even worst. To have that B...tcH (censure) with him all day long would be the end of him. She wouldn't let him rest in peace with her incessant gibberish and complains. It would be hell. No, hell was better than that. He knew that, he had been there. He pictured himself being fat with his mother behind him. Urghhh! He wanted to die now.

'' When will this Sesshomaru be showing? '' He said with a disturbed voice. He being fat wasn't something he was looking out for.

'' Well, since your pregnancy will last about a year, I would say at the sixth month. At the fifth month your stomach will be a little bit bigger, but no one will suspect it to be because of a child. So you'll have until your sixth month before going to your mother. ''

One year? Thought the daiyoukai. This was going to be more painful than he had thought it would be.

'' And this Sesshomaru youki? '' He asked.

'' You'll lose about 30% of it. It's less than what was needed for the transformation. You'll still be able to protect yourself, but your mate will be needed for later in the pregnancy. ''

'' How... '' He began. '' How will this Sesshomaru be able to deliver the child? ''

'' Don't worry about that. Your body will adapt itself for it. And I'll be there to help you deliver it, so don't worry. ''

''... ''

* * *

'' Hey, Sesshy, what's wrong? '' Asked again a worried Kateshi.

Since the daiyoukai had returned from the healer, he hadn't say one word even when Kateshi had talked to him. And now, Sesshomaru was sitting on his bed and he was looking at the wall as if there actually was something interesting there.

Tired to be answered by silence, Kateshi walked to Sesshomaru and sat beside him. With his hand, he took hold of the daiyoukai's chin and turned it so that Sesshomaru was facing him and not the wall.

'' What's wrong? ''

Sesshomaru didn't want to answer him. He didn't want to tell him that he was with child, his child. He wasn't ready to tell him. He wanted to wait a bit.

'' There is nothing wrong. '' He finally answered.

'' You're lying. '' Said Kateshi. '' If there really was nothing wrong, you wouldn't have been looking so intently at that boring wall. ''

Sesshomaru moved his head away from Kateshi's hold and returned his gaze to said wall.

'' Look at me, Sesshy. '' Said Kateshi. '' Look at me. '' He repeated when the daiyoukai didn't move.

Slowly, Sesshomaru turned his head to look at him.

'' There is nothing wrong. This Sesshomaru is only tired. ''

Kateshi knew that Sesshomaru was still lying, be he decided not to push the matter. When he would be ready, his Sesshy would tell him what was wrong.

Kateshi froze when he felt hot lips against his. Sesshomaru was kissing him? Hell, he must be dreaming. He was always the one to initiate sex. But now Sesshy was kissing him first. That was great and a bit strange.

He didn't ponder on the strange part of it long enough, for his repressed horny side took hold of him soon enough.

He answered the kiss passionately by inserting his tongue into Sesshomaru's mouth and explored this sweet and wet cavity. Sesshomaru response was almost as passionate as his. Their tongues were battling with each other for the chance to go deeper in the other's mouth.

Sesshomaru broke the kiss sooner than expected, but did something more unexpected than that. He undressed himself and when he was completely naked, proceeded to undress Kateshi.

_After that, they made love._

* * *

_(Did you really think that I would stop the scene at that? Hell no! I wouldn't miss a chance to write it.) So be warned... Sex scene coming. Don't like, don't read._

* * *

As he took Kateshi top out, he kissed the youkai neck and chest. Sesshomaru slowed his shower of kisses when he faced Kateshi's nipples. He licked the right one and made circling motion with his tongue around it. He pinched the other between his claws, carefully as not to draw blood. He started sucking on the right one and continued teasing the other. Kateshi, surprised but pleased, stayed still and decided to enjoy himself.

Sesshomaru, surely bored by those nipples by now, brought his mouth lower on the youkai as his hands were untying the hakama. He slide one hand under the tissue and wrapped his fingers around the already aroused member. He squeezed it hard while beginning an up and down motion.

By now, Kateshi's hakama had reached the ground. He growled when he felt Sesshomaru's tongue around the head of his member. The daiyoukai licked him again, this time tasting his pre-cum. The tongue travelled the shaft from the head to the balls. It was now teasing one ball while the other was caressed by a hand. The tongue quit it and wetness and heat surrounded him. Sesshomaru had taken him all in his mouth and was now sucking him. His head went up and down rapidly while his tongue wrapped itself around Kateshi.

Said youkai couldn't suppress the shouts of pleasure that came out of him. Sesshomaru was quite good at this. Feeling his body reaching the peak, he took hold of the daiyoukai head and buried his hands in the long locks of silver hair. He came hard, exploding inside Sesshomaru's mouth. The daiyoukai eyes slightly widened, but he swallowed all of Kateshi's seed and licked the member clean before letting it go.

His bliss passed, Kateshi grabbed Sesshomaru's chin and kissed him. He then pushed the daiyoukai on the bed and forced him to lie down on his back. Ignoring his lord hard member, he took hold of the youkai legs and spread them wide. Sesshomaru tried to close them, but Kateshi gripped him harder.

Kateshi brought his head between Sesshomaru's legs. The daiyoukai whined in surprised when Kateshi's tongue caressed the muscles of his opening. He cried out when the appendage broke through them to embrace his inside. The wet tongue was soon replaced by two fingers that went deep inside of him. Sesshomaru shrieked when they brushed against the center of his pleasure.

Kateshi smiled and brushed them against this particularly spot again. This drew another cry of pleasure out of the daiyoukai. Now wet enough, he withdrew his digits out of his lover and brought his shaft against the tight opening.

He teased Sesshomaru by probing the entrance and as he was going to penetrate him, Sesshomaru raised his hips and pushed back on him, impaling himself. Kateshi gasped in surprise. His mate was eager. More than pleased by this reaction, Kateshi began moving. Each time he withdrew his member only to plunge back into Sesshomaru, said daiyoukai screamed in pleasure. It didn't take long for them to reach the summit of it. They came at the same time, each in total ecstasy.

* * *

Almost three months later...

Sesshomaru and Kateshi's life had improved a lot. They were now as lovely dolly as they could (We can't forget that this is Sesshomaru we are talking about.) and their sex life was as healthier as it could have been. Even if Sesshomaru sickness had persisted for another two months, which had Kateshi worried to death, they had fucked in almost every corner of the castle. Yes, Kateshi was and still is a horny bastard. Being deprived from sex for three months surely had something to do with it. Anyways, Sesshomaru hadn't refused his demands.

Sesshomaru's pregnancy was beginning to show a bit. His stomach had expended and Kateshi had thought that Sesshomaru was beginning to become a bit fat from lack of exercise.

This was why the two of them were now walking peacefully in the garden. It didn't last long for a cry pierced their silence.

'' LORD SESSHOMARU! LORD SESSHOMARU! SOMETHING HORRIBLE HAS HAPPENED! '' Shouted Jaken.

**T.B.C**

I know I've been skipping months in the chapters, but I need the story to move forward.

And I really had a hard time trying to write this chapter... not that I didn't know what was going to happen in my storyline (I already knows where it's going) but the words didn't seems to come out! I'm gonna go cry in my corner for I wasn't able to even write 1 page in 2 days when I could write 10 pages for chapter 14 in one.


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Warning: Story might contain Male on Male relations, rape, Mpreg and much more. If you do not like, do not read. You have been warned.

Note: English is not my mother tongue so bare with me for the mistakes.

**And people, please don't kill me for what I'm about to do (write). **

.

**Chapter 17: Why?**

The man was standing on the edge of a cliff. The wind was whipping his face and the loc of hair that had escape his braid. He was satisfied to finally have some time for him. The work he had to do hadn't let him have peace for himself. It was not that he hadn't enjoyed it. On the contrary, he never had such much fun while doing so. It's just that he needed to breathe a bit.

He was more than pleased. His plan was going on fine; everything had gone has he had planned. It was way too easy for him. Soon, he would obtain what he desired. There was just one step left.

Behind him, a man in black appeared without a sound.

'' How is it, Kumo? '' Asked the first man.

'' Everyting is in place, my lord. '' Answered the second man.

'' Perfect, just one more step, just one more and I'll have the box. Now, go. ''

'' Yes, my lord. ''

Yes, everything was perfect. More than happy, the man stood still, smiling at nothing.

...

'' LORD SESSHOMARU! LORD SESSHOMARU! SOMETHING HORRIBLE HAS HAPPENED! '' Shouted Jaken.

Sesshomaru was surprised to hear the voice of his servant. He looked at Kateshi who returned his worried gaze. After seconds, who seemed to last an eternity, he turned his gaze to the oncoming Jaken. He had sent Jaken to Inuyasha months ago. What was he doing here now? He was bringing bad news from what he could hear.

Well, it was about time that this unknown enemy of his start to reappears after so long. Yes, it would have been bizarre if the peace had persisted. After all, bad guys weren't the type to stay silent for so long.

Normally, he would have been happy to hear that there had been some action, but now, with his pregnancy, it didn't bold well. Worst was that his heat was coming soon. He could feel it. His body was aching at placed he didn't wanted to and his body temperature was changing. He was beginning to feel hotter and hotter by the day.

'' OH LORD SESSHOMARU! LORD SESSHOMARU! '' Continued Jaken as he ran to his lord. He stopped right in front of Sesshomaru's feet.

'' What is it, Jaken? '' Asked the daiyoukai.

'' My lord, Inuyasha, his village was attacked and… and…''

'' And what, Jaken? ''

'' And he was captured! '' Screamed Jaken.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched upon hearing the last part. It was so like his idiotic half-breed brother to fall into enemies hands. Surely he could place the blame on the weak human blood that ran through his veins, for their father's blood was powerful.

'' Which imply? '' Asked Kateshi who hadn't said a word since Jaken appearance. The guard found it strange for a simple kidnapping to be the horrible thing that had happened.

Jaken looked at Kateshi with big reproaching eyes.

'' Who do you think you are to interrupt my lord's conversation you big ugly... ''

'' Jaken '' Interrupted Sesshomaru with a firm voice.

'' Did that frog tried to insult me just now? '' Asked Kateshi, his eyes wide open with amusement.

'' Who's a frog! '' Shouted Jaken. '' Here take that! '' He diriged the two heads staff in Kateshi's direction and was about to use it when Sesshomaru said his name again.

'' Jaken ''

'' Yes my lord? '' Asked Jaken while gazing at his lord with admiring and frightened eyes.

Sesshomaru didn't bother to say something. He just threw a rock at the youkai head and watched with satisfaction when said youkai fell on his back after the collision. Only he and no one else had the right to insult Kateshi.

'' OH! So that's from where you took the habit of throwing rocks at me. '' Said Kateshi.

'' Urggh…'' Jaken rubbed his forehead while he rose on his feet with difficulty. Why did his lord hit him with a rock AGAIN? Wasn't he the most dedicated servant? And for that... That bastard of a youkai.

'' Answer him, Jaken. ''

'' Yes, lord Sesshomaru. As I was saying, your brother has been captured and he told them the location of your father's grave! ''

What! Thought Sesshomaru. His brother had exceeded all the stupidities he had deemed him able to do. To give his enemies the information they wanted, he really was just a bastard hanyou.

Now, he, the daiyoukai of the western lands, would be forced to go to his father's grave before said enemy. He might even be forced to fight them and that while he was pregnant and almost in heat. He could always bring guards with him... but no, it wouldn't do for all to know the location of his father's resting place.

At least, he had Kateshi with him. He would protect them both if anything would happen. This thought reassured the daiyoukai (not that he would ever admit needing help).

Sesshomaru brought a hand to his stomach and caressed it to calm his kid. He could feel his baby's heartbeat and feeling inside of him. He had noticed during the last months that his child would be sway by the feelings he had. If he was upset, so would his child be, sensing his sire unease.

Sensing that his baby had calm down, he let his hand fall at his side and looked at Kateshi. The youkai was deep in his thought.

'' We're going now. '' He said to him.

'' Going where? '' Asked Kateshi.

'' To my father. '' Answered Sesshomaru.

...

'' WOW! '' Shouted Kateshi upon looking at Sesshomaru's father's bones. '' I must say that your father was a big guy, literally I mean. ''

He and Sesshomaru had ran to the grave. They were now here, looking at the remains of the powerful former daiyoukai of the western lands.

Sesshomaru listened to the impressed Kateshi but didn't answer him. To be gazing upon his late father again wasn't something he had expected to do. It was more something he didn't want to do. He had had enough with the fight he had had here in the past and didn't want to disturb his father's resting place more than he had. At least, he had come here before his enemies and hopefully, he wouldn't have to fight them.

'' So what are we looking for? '' Inquired Kateshi.

'' A box. ''

'' What does it look like? ''

'' This Sesshomaru doesn't know. ''

''…''

''…''

'' GREAT '' Said Kateshi. '' At least tell me that you know where it is. ''

'' This Sesshomaru doesn't know. ''

''... ''

''... ''

'' You know, if you weren't you, I would have almost thought that you made me ran all day to come here without a plan. You didn't, did you? '' Asked Kateshi uncertain.

''... This Sesshomaru doesn't need a plan. ''

''GREAT, GREAT, GREAT! You don't know how it looks like, you don't know where it is and you don't have a plan. This, coming from you really surprises me. ''

Sesshomaru hadn't listen to what Kateshi was saying from the second GREAT said youkai had said. He could feel something strange around him and inside him. There was something pulling him, calling him.

Without warning the other, Sesshomaru began walking in the direction of the pulling. Kateshi seeing him take off like this was about to say something else, but the strange atmosphere that had began to form around his lover made him stop.

The calling brought Sesshomaru inside of his father's crane, where his father's fang had previously been before Inuyasha's miko had taken it out.

The pulsation he felt inside of him increased as he approached the rock. He drew Bakuseiga and brought it down, cutting the rock in two halves. There, in the middle of it was resting a golden box. Sesshomaru reached for it with his right hand but wasn't able to seize it. Kateshi had taken the box before him.

His movement stopped abrutetly and he looked questioningly at his lover who returned his glare with a wide smile. Then, he noticed they were now surrounded by demons wearing black like those that had attacked his castle months ago. He tightened his grips around the hilt of his sword and gazed toward Kateshi who was beside him. Strangely, his mate hadn't drawn his sword and was looking at one of the men circling them.

Sesshomaru brought his eyes on said man but didn't recognize him. Why was Kateshi looking at him so intently? Did he know him? The man in question approached them. The daiyoukai took a defensive pose and was about to strike when the man kneeled in front of Kateshi.

'' My Lord'' Said Kumo as he kneeled in front of his lord without even looking at the daiyoukai beside him.

**T.B.C.**

Like I said, don't kill me. For those who didn't saw it coming, I'm sorry to say that Kateshi was the bad guy (Well, I'm actually not sorry at all – my evil side is enjoying this very much. Muhahahaha! To make readers like Kateshi and then BAM! Evil I is totally in heaven... Or hell if you prefer.) Anyways I've planned to make him the bad boy from the beginning of my story and evil Kateshi will appear from here on.


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Warning: Story might contain Male on Male relations, rape, Mpreg and much more. If you do not like, do not read. You have been warned.

Note: English is not my mother tongue so bare with me for the mistakes.

**Chapter 18: Treason**

_'' My Lord'' Said Kumo as he kneeled in front of his lord without even looking at the daiyoukai beside him._

Sesshomaru watched the kneeling man, eyes full of incomprehension and denial. He knew for sure that he wasn't this man's lord for he was kneeled right at the feet of his lover. This only leaded him to one conclusion: Kateshi was the lord; he was the unknown enemy he had had to deal with for the last months. How ironic. He was just under his very eyes.

Sesshomaru looked at Kateshi with questioning eyes. He still refused to believe the reality facing him. Kateshi looked back at him, a wide grin sprayed on his face. Then, he turned his face to Kumo.

_'_' You've done a good job, Kumo._'_' Said kateshi. _'_' I guess there's only one thing left to do.Just dispose of him._ '_' He added.

_'_' Yes my lord._ '_' Said Kumo. He rose on his feet and drew his sword out. The demons around the daiyoukai did the same.

Sesshomaru mind registered the words 'dispose of him_'_. That would be him, wouldn't it? As if he would let them do it. Anger rose in him. He wasn't one you could use and dispose of. He would show them what happens when they try to do so. He swung his sword around him and cut down the black shadows coming after him. Of all the attackers, only four of them were left standing uninjured.

Kateshi was still on his side, watching the scene unfold with unhidden amusement. Oh, Sesshomaru was always full of wonders.

From the corner of his eyes, the daiyoukai saw the smirking face of his lover... or ex-lover. In his weakened state, Sesshomaru drew all of his remaining youki and directed his attack on Kateshi. He raised Bakuseiga high, pointing the tip of the sword to the sky and cried:

_'_' Dragon Strike._ '_'

A blue dragon of wind and thunder was formed above him and it came crashing down on Kateshi. The attack done, Sesshomaru was left empty and had to stand with the help of his sword. He watched as the dragon impacted with the youkai and waited for the light to dissipate. When it did, his heart almost stopped. Kateshi was there, still smirking at him, standing at the same place as before and his body unscratched.

_'_' Now that wasn't a nice thing to do, was it Sesshomaru?_ '_' he said with a mocking voice. _'_' I knew you loved me, but I didn't know it was that passionate._ '_'

Sesshomaru growled at his words. That bastard... he was going to... He didn't finish his thought for he found himself pinned on the ground by the weight of Kateshi's body. His sword was yanked from his hold. He growled louder.

_'_' Tsk, tsk, tsk. You are acting like a dog Sesshy... Oh wait I forgot, you are a dog._ '_'

_'_' You... You... Why?_ '_' Asked Sesshomaru.

_'_' Why? Why what? Why did I fuck you?_ '_'

_'_' Why did you betray me?_ '_'

_'_' Hummm... no reason in particular. I needed to find the box your father had hidden and it just happened that I crossed your path before knowing that your father had it._ '_' He said. _'_' I admit it would have surely been easier if I really did go after your brother like Jaken said. Oh yeah, poor Jaken, I am sorry to say he's been dead for quite a while, as my father is. You know, it's so easy controlling their corpse. He never went to Inuyasha by the way. But now the real reason would be... for fun. I have to say that it was so easy to infiltrate your castle. The attacks were my doing and the personal guard idea was also mine. I just had to gain your thrust. And even doing that was easy. I just had to fuck you. And what a fuck you are... Humm, so tight and hot each times, whining under me for more. Such a slut you are. I'm really going to miss this tight opening of yours. Well all good things have to come to an end. But don't worry Sesshy, I'm going to let my men fill you one last time before they kill you._ '_'

Sesshomaru had listened to his explanation in silence, incredulity cutting his voice short. The father of his child had only seen him as a game and this knowledge hurt him. And now, Kateshi was talking about his men raping him as if it was nothing. He struggled under his tormentor in hope of freeing himself.

_'_' Hey, hey! Don't worry Sesshy._ '_' Began Kateshi. _'_' I assure you that they will satisfy you. They are well done down there and if you don't find it enough, they can take you two at the time._ '_' He added wickedly.

He let go of the daiyoukai and Sesshomaru took this small opening to escape and ran.

_'_' After him._ '_' ordonned Kateshi to his men.

_..._

_'_' Well ?_ '_'Said Kateshi when he saw Kumo come back alone. _'_' Did you kill him?_ '_'

_'_' No, my lord. He killed the others._ '_' answered Kumo.

_'_' And why didn't you kill him after that?_ '_'

_'_' That is because, I found out he was in heat, my lord._ '_'

_'_' In what?_ '_'

_'_' In heat, my lord. _'_'

_'_' Like a female?_ '_'

_'_' Yes my lord._ '_'

_'_' Interesting. He never ceases to amaze me._ '_'

_..._

_Ha...ha...ha... The male's breathing was saccade. His chest rose with much difficulty and with a different rhythm at each inhalation. Each breath he took made him hiss in pain. The pain, it was the most unbearable pain he had ever felt. It was as if he was burning from the inside. The aching was slowly spreading from his torso to the rest of his body. What puzzled him the much about it was that he wasn't physically injured. His ribs weren't broken, nor were his lung perforated._

_Resting beside a tree, he raised a trembling hand to his face and, by this gesture, revealed two red marking on his wrists. He wiped the sweat from his forehead which was harbouring a blue crescent moon. The motion made him brush the long silver hairs that were stuck there. The man, if you could call him that, was beautiful. If someone were to glance at his face for the first time in his life, he might have confounded him with a stunning woman because of his refined feature. Add to the blue moon on his forehead, he had two red marking on each of his cheek as well as one red stripe on each of his eye lids. His piercing eyes were golden yellow and filled with pain. As for his ear, they were pointed in an elvish way. On a closer inspection, it was clear that the creature was male. Even if someone didn't want to believe that fact, he wouldn't be able to prove the contrary. The demon - he obviously wasn't human - was dressed in a white kimono with red honeycomb and flower crest decorating the collar and the sleeves. His lower body was covered by a Sashinuki hakame, gathered at his ankles to produce a ''ballooning'' effect. Over his kimono was a black armor. It included a spiked pauldron covering his left shoulder and attached to the upper section of the cuirass. Around his right shoulder, was the moko-sama, a large billowing collection of white fur. As for his footwear, it was simply a flat pointed ankle-high boots. At his side laid his two swords, Tenseiga and Bakuseiga._

_Raising his head, Sesshomaru glazed at the sky wondering about how much time had pass since he had collapse beside the tree. His mind was telling him that too much time had since and that he better had to move before... before he appears. He didn't want that. His skin rose in goosebumps, he the mighty lord Sesshomaru was afraid. No, he wasn't; he was NOT afraid he told himself. He was not; at least he was trying to convince himself that he wasn't. In his present state, he couldn't do much to defend himself and that he, the powerful Sesshomaru, was more helpless than a human was a humiliating fact he didn't want to admit. Why did it have to come to this? If only he wasn't cursed by... by this condition that he inherited from his mother, he wouldn't have been in this state. He would have been the Sesshomaru everyone had in mind. He wouldn't have been betrayed and Oh, how much this betrayal burned at him. He had lost everything in one night, his title, his pride and his love. He had been forced to flee, leaving the dismembered corpses of his retainer Jaken and his guards. How long had it been since, he didn't know. His tormented mind hadn't kept count and the days and nights seemed to melt together. All he knew was his pain that led him wandering helplessly. He knew he had to seek help, but were he wasn't certain of. His brother...yes he might be able to help him._

_Throbbing all over, he gathered all the remaining energy he had and raised on his feet slowly, helping his ascension by grabbing the tree. Trembling all over he began to put an uncertain foot in front of him and then another one and another one until his body was able to keep going at a slow rhythm. Inuyasha was about six hour from here and that was for someone who was walking at a normal speed. In his state, he didn't want to think about how long it would take him. Normally he would have just rest until he was able to continue, but he couldn't, not with HIM pursuing him. He kept walking slowly and came abruptly to a stop. Right there, behind him, he could sense a tremendous amount of youki flaring in his direction. The beating of his heart increased dramatically. NO! It couldn't be. He didn't want it to be. Choking, he slowly turned his body in the direction of the energy and his heart almost stopped at the sight greeting him. There he was, the man he didn't want to see, the man he didn't want to be found by._

_'' I found you, Sesshomaru'' said the man with a sweet voice, almost too sweet for the grin he wore on his face._

.

Sesshomaru body froze where he stood. He wanted to move, to run and escape from here, from the reality that faced him. Even if his mind wanted to do just that, his body refused to do so.

All he could do was shake from his core; while staring in the eyes of what he considered was the reincarnation of pure evil. The man's brown eyes were glinting with amusement, as if he being here was just a game. And he was, just a simple game for this man. Yes, that man had had toyed with him; with his mind and his body. That man had fooled him so easily; so easily that even a fool would have laughed at him.

Willing his frozen lips to move, Sesshomaru murmured something in a whisper so soft that only the more accurate ears could perceive.

'' Kateshi'' After saying this accursed name, Sesshomaru closed his eyes desperately.

There he was, the man he had considerate as his love, his mate to be. The man he had come to love, the first and only one who had managed to make him, Sesshomaru, feel like this; made him feel so much love and joy. Now those feeling were replaced by a burning pain he felt in his chest, no in all his being; his soul.

How he would love to say that he hated the man from all his being after all he had done. He wanted that to be true, but he couldn't. A part of him still loved him and he also hated himself for having even a parcel of this sentiment remain within him. His body still bore the proof of that love, for he still bore the child born from their union. If only he was strong, he would have killed the still unborn child residing within him. To have a child with a treacherous demon as a father was a sin. It was worse than having a hanyou as a child. But he couldn't do that. It was his child, his blood and he didn't care if it bore the blood of a traitor. He had become as weak mentally, for he still loved Kateshi. This was unforgivable; he had tainted the name of his great father, Inutaisho.

'' Why the trembling, Sesshomaru? Aren't you happy to see me? '' Said Kateshi in a mocking voice. '' Isn't that what you wanted? '' He continued while gazing at the demon lord. The daiyoukai still had his eyes closes. '' Won't you come and give me a welcome kiss? ''

At the last words, Sesshomaru opened his eyes with resolve.

'' Just kill me, as you've planned to do '' he said with a voice he wanted firm.

If he died, his child and he wouldn't have to live in shame was what he tried to tell himself. The truth was that he wanted to give birth to it.

'' Kill you? I don't think so. '' With this answer, Kateshi disappeared from Sesshomaru sight.

Blinking twice, Sesshomaru searched for him with his eyes. Still not seeing his form, he kept looking around until he felt someone grab his hip. He struggled to escape the touch, scratching at the youkai with his claws, but the hands around him held him still.

'' Sssshhh, calm down Sesshy'' murmured Kateshi in his ear, using the same nickname he used to whisper to him with passion when they made love. But now, this word who meant love sounded so deformed that the hair on Sesshomaru's neck rose. '' I won't kill you'' he continued.

Katashi slowly brought his nose on Sesshoumaru's neck while taking a big inhalation. '' You smell so good. I can see that my men didn't lie to me '' he said with a honey spilled voice. '' You're actually in heat. Who would have ever thought that the mighty Sesshomaru was only a bitch in heat. '' He added. '' But by the way you wriggled under me each time I took you, it's not so hard to believe after all. ''

His breath brushed the skin of the daiyoukai, making him still completely. Soon after, Sesshomaru felt wetness on the bottom of his neckline, a wetness that rose to its top. Realizing that Kateshi's tongue was licking him, bile raised in his troat, menacing to erupt. His heat and his pregnancy still ongoing inside him had made him so helpless. He couldn't do a thing to stop the wet appendage.

Removing his tongue from Sesshomaru, Katashi continued: '' It's no wonder you were as tight as the first time every time I was inside of you. '' He chuckled lowly before adding. '' If the council knew you were a bitch, they wouldn't have let you rule over them and you would have been fair game for anyone wishing to possess the Western Lands. It marvels me how you managed to hide it so well for so long.''

Sesshomaru wanted to say that he had it all wrong, that he wasn't a bitch from the beginning, that he never had to hide, that it was because he fell in love with him; but upon realizing the futility of saying so, he hold his tongue.

'' If I had known that, I wouldn't have played with you like this... hum now I'm lying. It was so much fun toying with you... watching you fall in love with me; you are so lovely, being in love. Did you know that? Now, the truth is that I might have planned another fate for you if I knew. Another twist. Like never letting you know I was the one after the box and using it without you knowing it. And after obtaining the power, obtain all I want and fuck you and pup you. Having some children of mine seem like a good idea. It's like having your own personal slaves. The only problem would be for them not to betray me, but with the power of the box, they wouldn't have a chance. A, but it's never late for that, you know, to pup you.'' Katashi said the last words with lust flowing from his mouth.

**T.B.C... Or so I wanted it to be.**

_From: the one who is still writing this crappy story_

_To: those who are miraculously still reading it_

_Would I really stop it here? Well yes, but I didn't. The evil I wanted to stop the chapter here, just to let you on another cliff... surprisingly, I did resist the temptation (I wanted to live). _

_So here is a warning:_

_There it is; the __**RAPE**__ scene. Don't say I didn't warn you about the fact that there is __**RAPE**__ in this chapter. Here I go again: __**RAPE, RAPE and RAPE!**__ You have been warned, if you don't like that kind of thing; just skip the scene or click on the back button._

_And on with the story._

As Sesshomaru's mind registered the meaning of the words of his ex lover, he felt the grip on his waist consolidate. His body was brutally turned to face Kateshi. He locked his eyes on those of the man holding him, only to be greeted by two brown mocking orbs burning with desire.

A shiver of disgust and fear ran through him. Lips locked on his own. He felt a wet tongue probe at the fissure between them, trying to force its way in. He struggled to get free, pulling his head back, only to be immobilized by the firm hold of Kateshi's hand on his hair.

Kateshi's free hand caressed his hip and descended further on his body to stop on his belly. The daiyoukai sighed in relief at the pause it did; it was short lived as he remembered his child, lying under the thin protection of his skin. To his relief, the hand continued its journey, but to his misfortune it grabbed his manhood.

Sesshomaru gasped as he sensed, through the thin fabric of his hakama, the hand rub the most private and vulnerable part of himself. Kateshi took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the small opening of his lips. The hot appendage took it's time to explore the moisture of his orifice, taking in the sweet taste of the daiyoukai. Said daiyoukai widened his eyes and tried to growl in protest. His growls were lost in the other's cavity and reached the other's ears as a small grunt.

It felt awful. The thing - that hand - his body knew it too well. He didn't want to react to the touch but did so by automatism. That hand had touched him and loved him so many times before; at least, made him thought so. Because of that, the daiyoukai couldn't help but feel shame as his member expended under the carefully administrated strokes, blood rushing through it.

Raising his arms, he formed his finger into a fist and slammed them down on the chest of the man holding him. He repeated the gesture and after a while, seeing that Kateshi didn't even appear to notice it, he dug his poison claws into the traitor shoulders. At this feeble attempt, the demon chuckle and took his lips away from the youkai he was molesting. As they parted, a thread of saliva was formed, still connecting them.

'' There is no need to be in such a hurry, baby. I will love you in time, don't worry '' he said, voice dripping with need and mockery. Humm, it was a good feeling to be this powerful, to have within one's grip and at its mercy one who was so strong. It was intoxicating; it was as if he was a junky at the peak of his high after consuming his drug.

'' Let go of me, you bastard. '' Commended Sesshomaru. He tried to state the order in a loud an authoritative voice, but couldn't. It came out not as a shout, but as a soft trembling whisper, like a frail breeze on the morning.

'' Do you really want me to? '' Asked Kateshi. '' I remember that not long ago you were laying under me, moaning in pleasure. '' He added maliciously.

'' I hate you! '' Yelled the daiyoukai as he spat on the man's face.

'' Do you? Really, I've would have thought the contrary.''

The traitor whipped the spit from his features with his slender fingers and brought said fingers to his mouth. He licked them slowly and sensuously, his tongue covering one finger after another.

At the sight of this, a tremor of disgust traveled Sesshomaru. This man, the one he had considered as his mate before, was trying to dominate him by committing an act that shouldn't be, one who was hideous and degrading: rape. The one he had loved wanted to rape him.

He was there, in this traitor arms, lying still. His mating mark hurt like hell. It might be because he knew his mate was going to hurt him, that his mate didn't love him.

No, he wouldn't. He wouldn't let it happen. Even if he was in a weakened state, there was no way he was letting that treacherous bastard take him. Not without a fight at least. Yes, he would fight until every bit of life he had had left him.

Kateshi took hold of his mouth once again. When Sesshomaru sense the invasive tongue fondle his, he bit down. Hot liquid flowed in and down to his oesophagus. He could taste the blood; sweet and sour it was. The groan of pain he heard made his heart race from satisfaction. He wanted to sever the appendage; he wanted it to hurt more. He wanted it to hurt as he hurt, but he knew that physical pain wasn't enough for this. His contentment was short lived when fingers closed around his throat and crushed the air out of him. Forced to loosen his hold, he let go of the tongue.

'' YOU BITCH! '' Barked Kateshi as blood was flowing down on his chin. '' You are gonna regret doing this!'' He added infuriated.

Sesshomaru wanted to reply that he wouldn't, but couldn't let out any sound. He was clawing frenetically at the traitor's arm in hope to return air in his burning lungs. His body was toss on the ground and collided brutally with it in an agonizing cracking sound. Two of his ribs had broken due to the impact.

Wincing in pain and a bit disoriented, he put an arm around his broken ribs and tried to rise only to be stopped by a vicious kick delivered on the left side of his skull. He felt back, his vision blurred as his head seemed to explode. He lay down, waiting for his sight to clear. When it did, the first thing he saw was Kateshi looking down at him from where he was and wearing a sadistic smile.

The pain he felt at his side was horrible, but it couldn't surpass the panic that travelled him. Ignoring Kateshi, he rolled with difficulty on his side and he drew his arms around his belly. He hoped his baby was well after such a shock. Wave of pain and panic came out of the little living being residing in him. It felt pain for its 'mother' but wasn't harmed further than that. Sesshomaru's heart relaxed a bit, but reality came crashing back on him when he saw Kateshi on the corner of his eyes.

Still smiling, Kateshi crouched down beside him and reached for his face and rubbed one of his bloody cheeks. The former lord of the west turned his head to the side in hope of escaping this fake loving gesture.

A body pressed down on his, flaring new pain at his broken ribs. Hands grabbed his wrist, teared them from his stomach and brought them over his head. He thrashed about violently and at this, Kateshi tighten his grip until the bones in his right wrist snapped.

Sesshomaru couldn't suppress the excruciating squeal of hurt coming out of him and heard a laugh. He was laughing; Kateshi was laughing at his pain.

Broken, his arm was useless. He couldn't do a thing to resist the other and that fact left Sesshomaru desperate. Even if that was the case, the daiyoukai still trashed under the other and this time, he was rewarded with a punched to his belly, right where his child was resting.

Sesshomaru screamed a scream full of pain and terror and stopped moving immediately. He hurt and so did his child. The blow had wounded his treasure, his child, he could feel it. It wasn't life threatening. His baby would survive with no more harsh treatments.

Kateshi was puzzled. The daiyoukai had let such an exquisite injured sound out of him. One he would have never expected to hear and he now wondered about the reason for it.

Sesshomaru sobbed as he tried to gulp mouthful of air and forced words out of him.

'' Please, don't hurt us. '' He pleaded desperately. '' Don't hurt him further than you already have. ''

'' Us... Him? '' Asked Kateshi.

The youkai dropped his gaze on the stomach he had just hit. He let go of the broken wrist while his other hand still hold the other healthy wrist. He brought his hand on Sesshomaru's belly and concentrated his thought on it.

There, he felt a rapid and irregular heartbeat hidden under the daiyoukai own pulse. The bitch had already conceived. How could he have missed it? After all, hadn't he touched this body many times before? Well, who cared anyways? Children, he could do many more even if this one perished.

'' Haha...hahaha... You're so fertile Sesshomaru. That's a good thing you know? Like this you'll be able to bear me many children. '' He said with a jovial tone which changes for a serious and menacing one as he added. '' You'll cease this meaningless resistance if you want it to live. ''

Sesshomaru said nothing. What could he say? He could say nothing at all if he wanted his child to live. He was powerless. All he could do now was take whatever the traitor intended to do to him.

Hands clawed at him, tearing clothes and skin at the same time while leaving in its wake deep and red fissures. Wind breezed on his exposed skin and he tried to squirm around to hide his showing member. Exposed, he felt vulnerable and powerless. The last of his pride cracked like broken glass.

Kateshi played with one of his nipples and bit the other, dragging blood and a small grunt out of Sesshomaru. With the other hand, he reached for him and grabbed his limp member, crushing it. In pain the daiyoukai was. The man wasn't trying to pleasure him at all; he was trying to show him how helpless he was, how insignificant he was.

Leaving his member, Kateshi spat on his fingers and brought them between his buttocks. Without a warning, he pushed two fingers in and out of the small cavity. Kateshi withdrew them almost immediately, causing a ploc sound. It wouldn't please him if Sesshomaru's entrance was prepared for him.

Grabbing the daiyoukai thigh, he positioned himself. The tip of his leaking shaft was probing at the opening.

'' No, stop it! '' Yelled Sesshomaru when he felt the head piercing him, entering him.

Upon hearing that, Kateshi buried himself within the daiyoukai in one stoke. Sesshomaru screamed in pain. Pain wasn't enough to describe what he was feeling. His insides were burning, as if they were on fire. It hurt, oh it hurt so much that his breath blocked and he was forced to calm his breathing. Never before had Kateshi taken him so roughly.

Not even letting time for his body to adjust to the foreign object, the man began moving in a 'in and out' movement.

'' It hurts doesn't it? '' He said cruelly. '' I hope it does. I told you you were gonna regret it '' He added.

As an answer, Sesshomaru whimpered. In and out, in and out was all his entire mind registered. First it was at a slow pace, and now at a much rapid one. The rhythm kept increasing and so did the tearing of his inside. Blood flowed freely between his legs, providing an easier entry for the attacking member.

He closed his eyes, trying to forget where he was, what was happening to him. His mind wandered to the times he had traveled with Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un. He almost achieved his goal, only to be brutally awakened by fingers holding his chin and forcing him to open his eyes. Kateshi wasn't going to let him go back into his mind. He wanted him to look into his eyes, and look he did. Those eyes were glossy with pleasure and held evil.

Kateshi's tongue licked the nip of his neck and bite down, marking him as his once again. As he pounded into him one last time, the man grunted and came inside him. Hot liquid poured out as the man withdrew the now limp member, causing his ripped entrance to burn more.

'' ki... Kill me'' muttered Sesshomaru in a broken voice, sore from all the screams he had let out.

'' Oh... you would like that, wouldn't you. '' Answered Kateshi. ''But I won't, I want you to live; live in shame... yes it would be too easy if were to kill you now. Maybe you'll be lucky and die here from your wounds or be eaten by some beast. We'll wait and see, won't we? Anyway, now that all will know that I'm mated to you, no fucking elders can differ with me being the Lord of the Westerns Lands.'' After saying that, he left.

Internally torn and outwardly battered, Sesshoumaru's body was shaking all over. He stayed there sobbing, unable to move this now dirty body of his.

**T.B.C.**

Sorry for the late update, but I was really occupied. This is what happened:

I broke one of my toes

The following day after this incident, my father forced me to go to vacation for 4 days.

As I didn't want to go – because my toe hurt like hell - he decided to cut the internet, which means I can't go on it without his FCK consent.

Returning from vacation, I'm stuck with visit and visit and visit and visit and... I think you got the point. Now here I am, trying to find time to write.


	20. Chapter 19

Me no own Inuyasha.

Me no speak English so me suck in it.

Me writing sucky story with rape, Mpreg and ... so if u no like no read.

**Chapter 20: Thief**

The low level demon was running through the forest. From far away, his almost humanoid form made him look like some strange blue creature from space. His ruby like eyes and his scaled skin shined under the setting sun. From what he was running, only he knew. But whoever it was, one thing was for sure; if he was caught, he would die. The demon looked behind him with panic filled eyes for any signs of his pursuer. Seeing no one following him, he stopped and extended his hearing ability. Nothing, he couldn't hear anything except the sound of life that the forest normally emitted. Thinking he was safe, he let a relieved sigh pass between his parted blues lips. Suddenly, a cry, who sounded more like a shrieking, escaped him. Face contorted with pain, he looked down, only to see blood flowing from him as the upper half of his body slid to the left and impacted brutally with the floor. From where he was lying, blood seeping through his mouth, he could see the lower half of his body still standing where he had been, or more precisely, where his other half had been seconds ago. As his vision blurred and his soul left his body, the last thing he saw were feet approaching him.

'' Now, this was boring.'' Said a tall and muscular man as he stopped beside the dead youkai.

He was wearing a simple black kimono and hakama. Around his neck, a neckless made from big wooden ball hung there. His rectangular and displeased face was marred by scars. His way too small eyes were looking between the cadaver and the gigantic axe he was holding, as if he wanted to torn the poor demon into more pieces than he already was.

''Well, it wasn't that bad, Akusu. It lasted like what? 10 minutes? It's already better than some other hunt we had.'' Answered a goblin like man.

This one was way smaller than the first man. Worse, he was smaller than an average man. His face was hidden behind a curtain of black oily hair and the only thing that was visible behind that dirt was the huge grin harbouring his face. On his back, he had a quarter moon like blade strapped. It was covered with blood, surely coming from the fallen demon since it was the weapon that had cut him down.

'' Not so Bad! Who are you kidding Enru? All it did was run away upon seeing us. Talk about some coward. If you dare call this a good hunt again, you'll be the next thing I'll hunt today!'' Spat Akusu.

'' Oh no, I'm scared!'' Screamed Enru in a sarcastic tone. '' Mommy save me!'' He added, his perpetual grin becoming wider while his partner was getting redder by the second.

'' Yes, yes, mommy's coming.'' Said a third man as he appeared from behind some trees. '' Now, both of you, calm down.'' Added the blond and beautiful man.

'' Even if it wasn't an exciting hunt, at least we'll be able to make some money out of this thing's skin.'' He added as he drew out a small knife, knelt beside a part of the demon and began skinning it.

This third human seemed out of place with his angelic face, but if one took the time to look into his eyes, he would have frozen out of fear from what he would have seen: Bottomless cold and calculating eyes. Seemingly harmless from the outside, this man was without a doubt the most dangerous one out of the group of hunters.

'' Well, you're right, Mike'' Replied the other two at the same time.

'' But we'll continue right? It ain't the end today, is it?'' Asked Akusu.

'' No, it isn't'' Said Mike while placing the skin in a bag. '' We'll go right...'' He stopped talking and turned his head to the left, sensing some youki. '' Seems like the hunt is on again.'' He continued to say as he smiled.

Akusu and Enru shouted of joy and ran in the direction Mike's head had turned. With a sigh, Mike followed his comrades. They always behaved like children.

* * *

Sesshomaru was lying naked in the same place Kateshi had left him after violating him. He was curled upon himself, trying to shield his body against the pain, against the world and its reality. His broken wrist throbbed painfully, but the pain it caused couldn't compare with the pain he felt in his heart. Physical pain, Sesshomaru had felt it many times and was quite used to it. But hearth shattering pain, he wasn't that familiar with; well now he was. His father's death had been difficult for him, but this... this treason was more than he could bear. He felt as if his heart had been ripped out from his chest.

Sesshomaru felt tired, his eyelids closing further as time passed. His shuddering breath and trembling body was going limp. Consciousness was leaving him. His child was resting inside him, still hurt by the punch his traitorous father had thrown right at him. Maybe death was the right thing after all. All he had to do was lie there and wait for it. He would surely die of cold or be eaten by a passing youkai. It would be all for the better. Like this, he wouldn't have to bear the shame he had brought upon his father's name and let Inu... The daiyoukai eyes opened wide. Like hell he would let Inuyasha wash his shame. The bastard of a hanyou was shame itself. Right, who was he kidding? Yes, he was a bitch. Yes, he was a pregnant bitch. And yes, he had been easily fooled and his heart had been crushed because of it. But he had forgotten one important thing: he was Sesshomaru and that in itself was everything. This Sesshomaru would never lie down and die. This Sesshomaru would have vengeance for everything. He had been betrayed and violated; he would return the favour with something worse.

Right now, what he needed wasn't death. He needed to recover. In health, he could beat Kateshi and beat him; he would do with a smile on his lips. Determined, Sesshomaru slowly uncurled his throbbing and hurting body. He winced when his broken ribs moved along with the muscles of his chest. Naked and bleeding, he needed something to cover himself. With demanding effort, considering the weak state he was in, pushed himself from the ground with his unbroken wrist. He looked around and spotted the remains of his clothes. He crawled on all tree to them and took a big ripped piece and tied it around his waist to hide his member. For once, he was thankful for the time Inuyasha had cut his arms for he could now easily do all with one arm. He also tied his swords to his waist and he raised himself on trembling legs.

He had no idea where exactly he was. He knew that Inuyasha's village was 5 hours from there to the west from the position of the sun, but without his heightened youkai senses and power, he couldn't do much. If he survived his trip around the forest in this state, he would be more than thankful. Sesshomaru snorted. For him to be reduced to go begging for help from his brother showed how much the great Sesshomaru had fallen.

Forcing his more than exhausted body to move, the daiyoukai began his march. He stopped when he felt Kateshi's hot semen slide from his abused body. Ignoring the fact, he continued moving. It was slow and painful, but he wouldn't give up; or so he thought. After thirty meters, he stopped and sat on the ground, a tree supporting his back. His breathing was ragged and short. His lungs were on fire. How pathetic for he couldn't go much further. He needed to rest. At this rate, he would never reach Inuyasha. His head resting on the tree, he slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

'' Hey, Akusu! '' Screamed Enru while running.

'' What do you want now! '' Asked an irritated Akusu.

'' Ah, nothing. I just wanted to bug you and say I'll be the one to kill this youkai... Like always ''

'' Yeah right! We'll see. '' Exclaimed Akusu.

They had been running after a fox youkai for at least 20 minutes. The creature sure was a sneaky one, just like all fox youkai. But at least it was fun to see all tricks it would try to do to get away. Enru moon blade appeared in his hand and disappeared from it quite soon enough. It flew after the demon who tried to escape it. The fox almost managed to avoid it, but one side of it wounded him. Unlike the previous youkai, he hadn't been cut in half.

'' Hahahah! You missed it! '' Said Akusu.

'' No I didn't! '' Muttered Enru.

'' Yes you did! See, it's still running away. ''

'' whatever. ''

* * *

Sesshomaru opened his eyes when he heard a TUMP! A bloodied and now dead fox youkai was lying right in front of him. Red and warm blood flowed from the fresh wound. Blood. He didn't have some from some time now and his body needed some. Hungry, he decided to ignore the ungratefulness of the feeding act. He crawled beside the body and pressed his lips against the open wound. The metallic and sweet taste of blood floods his senses. This is what he and his baby needed.

'' Well, look at that Enru. Looks like we have a thief. ''

**T.B.C.**

ARRRRGGGGGHHHHH! I'm in hell! It's hell! University is Hell! NO! That's not right! I'm sure that Hell is way better than being in University! Why did I have to have the brilliant idea to study in law? Why? And here I thought the first year was a bitch... The second one is worst! Why! Why! Why! To all people that are in University, let me tell you... I know how you feel.


End file.
